


The Birdcage: Power Hour

by Neeckin



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Brainwashing, Corruption, Cult, F/F, Mind Control, Several Bad Ends, The Star Sapphire Cult, droning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeckin/pseuds/Neeckin
Summary: Part of the Birdcage AU, based on the image series by John Doe. What starts as a simple investigation into a call for help in Gotham sends Power Girl down a deep pit as she discovered the many strange changes that have happened in Gotham
Kudos: 11





	1. Bat Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn to Gotham by a strange call for help, Power Girl looks to barb and her team for help understanding what is going on. But something is strange about the women, and Power girl will soon find out why

Power Girl awoke to the exhilaration of a free fall, the grand buildings of Gotham rushing towards her at breakneck speed. Instinct took over before her mind could even properly assess her situation, as she oriented herself and applied the force required to slow her descent to a hover. Once the immediate danger was removed Karen took stock of her situation. She was, to say the least, confused by her current situation. She had but moments ago flown into the airspace of Gotham, looking to investigate the origins of a message she had received on her phone from an unknown number, calling for her immediate help. Whoever the caller was, they had known details of her personal life only those she thought she could trust knew. When she had crossed into Gotham she had been enveloped by a bright light, and now found herself hovering above the city, miles of travel and hours of time unaccounted for.

After landing and ensuring that nothing was amiss with her body and mind, Karen decided to make her way to Oracle's hideout to ensure things were alright, and to possibly get a lead on who summoned her to the city. While she hadn’t caught up with Barb (or most of the Gotham heroes) in a while, she was well aware of how in Batman's absence she and her group had taken the reigns as the flagship super hero group in the city, sporting new costumes and all.

After an hour of following half remembered landmarks, Karen finally found herself on the right path to the Clocktower, taking back routes to ensure as few people saw her as possible.

Upon arriving Karen was greeted by the welcome sight of the grand structure, and to her surprise Barbara and her team members were waiting for her at the door. Barb was wearing a casual sweater and track pants in her chair, while the others were all standing at attention behind her, their sleek costumes covering their faces, though the colours and designs showed who each of them were. The sight had a hint of menace to it, as the four stood silently in front of the door. After all, how could any of them have known she was coming?

“Well, aren’t you all a sight for sore eyes,” Power Girl called out to them, forcing a cheery tone to mask her unease.

“Kara here saw you heading our way, so I wanted to be here to greet you,” Barbara said, breaking into a smile and giving Kara a pat on the butt.

Kara didn’t move, Karen noticed. In fact none of Kara, Cassandra and Stephanie had altered their stances since Karen walked up.

“I’m afraid you caught everyone in the middle of patrols, so everyone's a little... out of it right now,” Barb explained, seeming to take notice of Power Girl's attention. “Why don’t you come inside and have a rest? We can have something to eat. I’m sure you stopped by Gotham for a reason, right?”

Karen took a step back. Something was wrong with this entire situation. A voice inside her was screaming to not enter that building. “Listen, I’d love to hang out with you girls, but I’m on the clock, and the bad guys don’t take breaks right?” Karen gave a half-hearted chuckle, and hoped her excuse would settle the matter.

Barb said nothing to her, and instead leaned back and whispered something to Cass, who then took off into the Clocktower with Steph. When they vanished beyond the door Barb started fishing something out of her pocket, while shouting at Karen. “Okay so I messed this up, what with you coming out of the blue like this during a patrol. I had hoped we could have some fun girl time and hang out, but trust me you will be happy when this is over.”

Karen knew she should fly off, but in her mind she still couldn't decide if she was witnessing something sinister, or a botched surprise party. It was when Barb pulled out a phone like device and began pressing buttons, a look of absolute glee on her face, that Karen suspected it was the former. The device had some kind of cord, which when attached to Barb's head seemed to knock her unconscious. A second later Kara (who until that moment had remained motionless) suddenly relaxed and bent forward, like a wind-up toy that had run out of power. She remained like that for a few moments, twitching and jerking before her head snapped back up, her yellow visor changing to blue. The colour washed over her face from each side of the plate, meeting in the middle and emanating a slight glow against the nights darkness.

Kara dashed forward without a word, using Karen's surprise to her advantage, and tackled her to the ground. She straddled Karen and pinned her arms at the wrist, bringing the smooth face plate inches from Karen's own face. 

“What are you?" Power Girl demanded, “What did you do to Barb?”

Kara’s grip loosened a bit, and she slid to Karen's side, holding her close, legs intertwined, like one would do to a lover in bed. Karen didn’t dare attempt to break free, as the woman still had the upper hand on her.

“What are you planning to do, capture me like the others?” Karen tried again to coax out information. The sooner she knew what the situation was, the sooner she could overcome this... thing.

'Kara' leaned her head in close to Karen's face and for a moment said nothing, before responding, “Why, it’s me, Barb. And I only want to have some fun with you, we all do.” The blue glow of the face plate flashed in unison to the words, Barb's words coming from Kara's body.

Karen felt Kara's free hand trail down her side, stopping on her hip. “I’ve always envied your body, your curves. All of us will have a fun time after this is all over with, so just relax.”

As much as Karen wanted to know just what was going on, she knew she needed to get away. Planting both her feet flat on the ground, she pushed down as hard as she could, sending both herself and Kara flying. Karen was able to steady herself and hover a few inches above the ground looking down at “Kara”, who rolled over to face her, laughing.  


Before Karen could do anything a red light enveloped the area, shining from behind. Whatever it was it had an immediate effect on both Karen and Kara. Karen dropped to the ground, nausea and a headache seeming to spring from nowhere, while the blue light in Kara’s face vanished, and she went motionless on the floor. Karen found herself feeling weaker than she had ever been before, as if her body was made of lead. With great effort she rolled over to look at the source of the light, and saw Cass and Steph wielding a massive flood lamp, red light bursting out from it.

Barb, who had at some point regained consciousness, started wheeling over to Karen, whose vision was getting blurry as the light remained on her. However, Karen was able to make out what was being said to her.

“Red sun's rays, hard to generate but very useful to have. Even if I had to steal it from Wayne Tech,” Barb said, doing nothing to hide the glee in her tone. “It should keep you passive long enough to get everything done, and then we can relax and have some fun.”

The last thing Karen saw before her world became a totally unfocused mess, was Barb grinning and blowing her a kiss. Time seemed to fall apart. She was aware of talking but the words were white noise. She thought she felt hands pick her up, but she still felt like she was floating in a void. And then she awoke, her eyes shot open as she gasped for air.  


Karen's mind was running overtime. She must have passed out at some point, but how long ago was that? She took stock of her surroundings, desperate for clues to her location. All around her were massive machines, like a mad scientist’s lab, with her right in the middle. She'd been stripped naked, pitiful leather straps holding her body down onto a metal table, and some kind of headgear holding her head in place. Whatever was holding her head included a thick strap of something running along her forehead. Karen still felt disoriented, but with a flex of her arms the straps snapped with ease. Or rather, they were supposed to. Instead she found herself almost unable to move at all under the tight straps. Whatever Barb had done to her must have still been in effect.  
Barbara.

What had happened to her and her team members, Karen wondered. It was as if Barb had taken control of Kara's body, as if the rest of them were nothing but drones following orders. Had they been brainwashed or corrupted? If Barb was making drones of her friends, how had it gone on for so long with no one knowing?

Karen's worried musings were interrupted by the door on the other side of the room opening, and Barb rolling in, pushed by a still suited Cass with Steph following behind.

“I’m, uh, glad to see you already woke up Karen,” Barb said with an embarrassed grin, the bold personality that spoke to her through Kara's body is nowhere to be found. “And don’t worry about Kara, her suit shielded her from the rays, so she just needs to get some rest, and will be good to go when this is all over.”

Karen realized that she hadn’t even thought of Kara's well being, or even what had happened to her after she passed out. She was surprised to see that Barb showed no signs of mind control, nor corruption. She was acting like her normal self, as if this was all a regular everyday situation for her.

Lost in thought, Karen didn’t notice Barb wheel up beside her, or her reaching out. She was brought back out of her thoughts by Barb gently placing a hand on her forearm. The action brought a jump from Karen, though her restraints reduced it to no more than a jolt. She looked over at Barb, unsure if she had missed something.

Barb responded with a warm smile, “Didn’t hear a word I said right? Well I can see from your face you are scared about...all of this.” Barb motioned to the entire room for emphasis.  


Barb brought her hand from Karen's forearm to the restrained woman's face. Karen tried to flinch away, but her restraints didn’t allow it. “I, uh, I want you to be as comfortable as possible. But once this is over you, me, and the rest of the girls can have a nice, loving time okay?”

The Other Girls. Karen needed to know what was happening, if something had been done to hurt her friends (and what might happen to her). She motioned to Cass and Steph with her eyes and asked, “What did you do to them? Are their minds even still there?”

Karen’s voice was quiet and strained, but loud enough for Barb to hear. Barbara's face took on a shocked look as if she had been accused of a crime.  
“Of course they are, Karen. Do you think I would do something so horrible to them?” Barb went fishing into her pocket as she nearly shouted her innocence “Here I’ll bring them back. I don’t want you having even a shadow of a doubt that they're okay”

Barb pulled her phone from her pocket and once again fiddled with the screen, out of Power Girl's view. She pressed a button and both Cass and Steph lost their stiff stances at the same time, their masks seeming to recede into the rest of their suits. Steph dropped right to her knees, legs spread as her hands both went to her crotch. Cass meanwhile caught herself on the door, her knees bent and shaking, weakly holding herself up. Her free hand cupped one of her breasts. Both let out moans and gasps that filled the room, though not due to pain or fear. The sounds were caused by the pleasure of reaching a climax.

After a few moments, both women steadied themselves, their faces flushed with arousal. Cass leaned against the wall and Steph turned her attention to Barb, ignoring Karen for the moment.

“Geez, Barb, you sure love putting us through endurance tests. That makes a new record of 18 for a single patrol!” Steph said with a pleasant sigh, “But I guess there are more important things, like assuring Karen here that things are fine.”

Both she and Cass turned their attention to Power Girl, who had remained silent throughout the strange spectacle. Waiting and hoping for confirmation that at the very least the two were still okay, despite their apparent affliction.

Cass was the first to speak to her, “We are fine. I’m happy.”

There was a pause, but Cass resumed her silent wall lean, so Steph stepped in, taking Cass' hand and facing Karen. “What Cass is trying to say, is that we are all very happy with our relationship. I was against all of this at first; I mean I’m not blind to what this is.”

Letting go of Cass’s hand Steph took a few steps towards Power Girl, “I know that Barb shifted my switches a bit, that I should not be okay with this, but after being involved with it so long I can’t say I dislike it. That would be a lie.”

Steph's brow scrunched as she continued her speech. “I can’t deny that this has all been for the betterment of Gotham. These suits are a marvel and the teamwork we are able to achieve is unmatched... The pleasures that come with it are a boon too. Sure, I have to make sure Barb stays focused on what upgrades and advancements are important, but I have never felt closer to anyone than these three.”

Steph walked back to Cass, bringing her into a half hug. “I want you to say that you’ll join us willingly, I really do, but I know there is so much more that needs to be done before anyone would. But I know that you will see it how I do, a benefit that helps everyone. Not just me, or Cass, or Kara. But helping the regular people too.”

Steph brought Cass into a full hug, still keeping her eyes locked with Karen's. “And I just can’t wait to share everything we have experienced together with you too. I’ve made mistakes in the past, but this time I know what we're doing is the right thing. It just needs to be improved. And you are going to help me and Barb improve it even more.”  


Steph continued to ramble about how great it all was, how Karen would see it was the best way forward to bring justice to the streets. Karen soon started to tune it out and instead took notice of Cass, who had once again taken up her spot leaning. She looked over at Barb, who had to that point simply listened with a smile to Steph and her, and gave a nod, which Barb responded with in kind.

Cass took Steph's hand and began to pull her to the door, saying “We should check on Kara, she will be awake by now.”

Steph's attention immediately shifted, near mid-sentence to that of Kara, about how much of a loving hug she was going to get, and how Steph was going to make sure she got her favourite food for dinner. This continued until both Steph and Cass left the room and the door closed, cutting off any sound from outside. Leaving Karen alone with Barb.  


Barb said nothing, and neither did Karen, the entire situation as well as the revelations of full consent (or mind altering until it made little difference) had left Karen in shock. After she had undergone the same procedures as them, would she look back on this as being a silly effort to fight against something good? She again tried to force against her restraints, but she was still so very weak. Even the device holding her head held fast against her. During this Barb rolled herself around to the front of the table, the full device now available to her. She connected her phone to it and started the first stage of the process. The lights shut off one by one until a single light remained, right above Karen.  


A thin metallic arm snaked up from the underside of the table, the device having tiny flexible segments that bent and twisted as if it was exploring its surroundings. It made its way to just above Power Girls vagina, its bulbous front flattening as it drew close. Without ceremony it pressed down on her skin with a metallic hiss. It pressed enough to push into her flesh, before making a sucking pop and retracting back under the table.

Karen looked down at her body to confirm what she had felt, a cold metallic weight where the arm had touched her, and there it was. A metal symbol seemed to be stuck to her body, the feeling of the metal sent a shiver through her, but in the blink of an eye, it was gone. The thing was no longer noticeable, and she could not feel it at all, as if it had become a part of her very body. Her thoughts on the matter were drawn away by a hand on the side of her head.

“Just think of it like a cute matching tattoo,” Barb whispered to her in a reassuring tone, “Now please relax, the next part is a little more involved.”

Karen could feel something from the plugs interacting with her body, but the feeling was so alien she could not place it, all she could do was shift and shake with discomfort.  


Barb left her post in response, saying “You, uh, really need to keep still okay?” as she rolled to the hold for each strap and tightened it even more, leaving Karen locked in place. 

“Just hold on and we can start the next step. I’ll talk you through it, okay?”

“Please, Barb, stop this,” was all Karen could muster, her voice weak from fatigue.

Barb did not respond, and instead rolled her way back to the computer behind Karen's head. She tried to again struggle but the tightened straps left her no room to move at all. her attempts at thrashing about produced just a tiny shake, doing nothing but tiring her out more.

Behind Karen a computer gave a soft chirp, and Barb clapped her hands. “There, all synced up. The nanite injection will be much easier if you just relax.”  


As if on command, Karen did start to feel relaxed, aroused even. The plug above her pussy seemed to start humming against her skin, sending echoes through her vagina and feeling just right. Meanwhile, the cord on her head felt like it was reaching in and stimulating the pleasure sensors of her brain directly, and despite everything she felt a growing urge to masturbate. And then, looking back down at her ‘tattoo’, Power Girl saw it. A grey second skin was pouring out from it and across her body. She knew that once it finished its conquest she would be fully under Barbs control.

Karen tried to feel fear, anger or panic, but every emotion was slippery in her mind. Each quickly fell out of her focus with the building pleasure ever mounting. That pleasure was synced; it seemed to be the expansion of the nanites. Karen resumed her desperate attempts at freeing herself from the bonds. No longer for freedom, but to achieve the orgasm that was consuming her thoughts. She could feel Barb near her, stroking her hair and whispering softly, her word losing any meaning in Karen's mind. When the nanites reached her breasts, Karen took minor notice of her already expansive bust growing another cup size or two, a warmth blooming from them and adding to her lust.

Barb took a moment to plant a kiss on Karen's cheek, before rolling around the table to undo all of the straps. She resumed her post at the computer to monitor Karen's body and brain, and ensure the sync with her devices was still strong. Karen took immediate notice of her freedom and tried to sit up, looking to start masturbating as soon as possible. Any ideas of escaping or stopping Barb had been removed from her consciousness. To her lust addled horror, Karen found that she was unable to move the parts of her body covered by the nanites. Her body felt like it was made of immobile stone.

The nanites were creeping up her neck by the time she gave up, panting and exhausted once again. Barb came into her view, a weak smile and sympathetic eyes staring back at her.

“Please, Barb,” Karen near begged, ‘Just let me cum, this is driving me crazy.”

Barb leaned in, planting a kiss on Karen's lips before replying, “I know. It will be over soon. I sped it up; just keep listening to my voice.”

Barb leaned in close to Karen's ear, whispering sweet nothings as the nanites engulfed her face. For Karen, the humming and pleasure increased tenfold as the process neared its completion. If her mouth could open she would have been screaming in pleasure. As the edges of her vision darkened it was clear that it was not a matter of if but when her rapturous orgasm would come.

And as the last of her face was consumed it hit her like lightning. Straining against the forces that held her, Karen rode the most intense orgasm of her life. Every sound and feeling melted away, as the intense pleasure dominated her thoughts. She felt as though she was sinking into the table, falling away, and as the lens of her vision expanded she realized she was.

Above her the view through her eyes hung out of reach, like a mirror on a wall, while Karen floated in what seemed to be some kind of black slime like sea. The fog of the machines and the orgasm left her mind. Karen knew Barb had succeeded, and whether she would become like the others or not was fast becoming someone else’s choice.  


Karen's musings were interrupted by what felt like a kiss on the cheek, a quick peck from an unseen force. Karen looked around in a panic, but the black expanse was empty, a void save for the ‘screen’. But then she felt another kiss, this time on her left nipple, and what felt like a tongue trail along the lips of her vagina. Karen opened her mouth to shout but found herself getting open mouthed frenched instead, something humming in her mouth and fighting with her tongue. Unseen hands and tongues caressed, licked and kissed all over her body, making it hard for Karen to focus. Then she felt something slide into her pussy, as if the void itself had started to fuck her. The first pump made her forget about the view screen of her vision, and the next pushed all thoughts of escape away. Soon Karen was leaning back as she was fucked and kissed on all sides, her mind empty to all but pleasure, uncaring that the view on the screen had begun to move.

Barb was ecstatic beyond words as she hovered above the table; she tried for a brief moment to contain herself before disregarding it. Her shouts and yells of happiness could be heard throughout the entire Clocktower. She had done it! Everything had come together and worked. She landed gracefully on the floor and looked over her new suited body. The feeling of power was indescribable, eclipsing Kara in every regard. Barb knew she had to try her new body out, the suit design and conditioning could wait. She just needed to feel the pleasure this new body brought, and share it with her girls. Soon, Power Girl would join them of her own will.

Barb made her way to the common room of the Clocktower, touching her body, exploring it the entire way. When she arrived Cass, Steph and Kara were waiting for her, naked and outside of any control. No words were needed as she strolled up to Kara and brought her into a kiss, running a finger along her wet slit. Stepping back Barb sat in one of the lounge chairs, legs spread and beckoned Kara over. She obediently crawled on all fours and took her spot between Barbs legs, eating her out with enthusiasm. Cass and Steph came up at each of Barbs' sides, their faces begging for attention too.

Barb was struck with a rather kinky idea, and gestured for Cass to sit on her bicep. Using Power Girl's incredible strength to flex, so that her hand was on the small of Cass' back, holding her in the air at Barb's side. Cass started rubbing herself back and forth along Barb's arm, her face drunk with pleasure as Barb motioned for Steph to follow suit, something she enthusiastically agreed to. Soon Barb had a girl she loved on each arm, and another between her legs, and none of them could be happier.

And deep within Karen's mind, she felt the same.


	2. Ivy's garden in full bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her attempt to uncover what is happening, Power Girl stumbles upon a strange gathering of an unlikely trio, and pays the price.

Power Girl awoke to the horror of free-fall, her clouded mind clearing as the rushing air filtered through her senses. Gathering herself she landed in the city, aiming for a back alley to avoid any prying eyes. When her feet touched the ground Karen slumped against a wall. 

She could remember everything that had happened. Not as a hazy recollection but as sharp intense memories of events that seemed to have happened not hours prior. Of the things Barb had done. Before she realized, one of her hands trailed down to her crotch, and the effort to steer it away took much more willpower than Karen was expecting. 

Something was going on, something bigger than Barb and her girls’ ‘relationship’, that much was obvious. For the second time Karen had found herself magically transported to an apparent starting point, the night sky a perfect copy of her previous drop into Gotham. The control over time indicated that there was a larger hand at play, the question now was what to do about it. While Karen thought of her next course of action she decided to walk the streets instead of the alleys, lest Kara attempt to jump her. Though she was still in her super hero outfit the crowds would hopefully be enough to shield her from searching eyes. 

It took a few blocks on the busy street for Karen to notice a drastic change in Gotham, one that no one else seemed to pay any mind. Each of the three street cops she had passed had been accompanied by a humanoid drone, dressed up to look like a cop. The first one she saw was the same height and size as its partner, its female form contained in a skin tight suit that served as an unpleasant reminder for Karen. The next ones she saw however were very different. Nearly identical in appearance and assisting their partners in an arrest the drones stood an easy seven feet. Their broad powerful forms would have been enough to give even an amazon pause. Unlike the other police drone they wore thick full body armour and a helmet that would be suited for a SWAT member. 

Karen couldn’t help but linger on their still very visible female bodies, their large breasts and butts easy to make out even beneath their uniform or armor.

The officers gave Karen a nod as she passed, and then turned back to his work. By now however the people around Karen had taken notice of who she was. Up until now it had been a simple smile or high five, but then a blonde woman approached Karen and asked for an autograph. Not wanting a fuss Karen complied with a smile, but then two more people came over and wanted a picture. Soon a small crowd had gathered and Karen knew she needed to get away, no doubt Barb kept tabs on trending media in Gotham, and her showing up would be bad news. Calmly explaining she had to leave Karen continued walking, but finding herself uncertain about further incidents happening she decided to make a turn back into the alleys, being far enough away that even if Kara was out looking for her, Karen would be far out of her range. After 20 minutes of walking Karen was no closer to thinking of a plan, at best she could wait out the night and try and get help in the morning, so long as whatever had transported her would allow it. 

At the very least, Karen thought to herself, she could go back to Barb and attempt to disable the former Batgirl and her drones. Perhaps then she'd get some answers, like how Barb fell onto the path she was on. Karen turned around to head back, but the alley suddenly looked unfamiliar, the turns and forks she had taken no longer making sense. She’d been so deep in thought that she'd not noticed that she should have reached another street a long time ago. Walking back the way she came Karen tried to recall any landmark to help her find her bearings. But the alleyways seemed to twist and turn in all directions, with crossroads and dead ends that seemed impossible for a city layout. It was as if she was in a labyrinth. Karen thought of simply flying out, but doing so would catch Kara's attention. Even a mile away she’d be seen. 

Finally after an hour Karen passed by the back of a cheap motel for the 16th time, and found a passage running beside it onto a street. Making her way out of the maze, Karen found herself far outside the busy main streets of the inner city. On the side of the street she exited onto there were only two shops, which both appeared to be abandoned and in disrepair. Their windows and doors were boarded up with weathered plywood. Across the street was a large industrial park that also looked to no longer be in use. Debris and abandoned construction materials littered most of the wide area. The only other two buildings were massive warehouses on either side of the property. Each of the two warehouses sat on either edge of the industrial park, with the main area devoid of any structures. One had almost totally collapsed, while the other looked to be structurally sound. Two cars sat out front of the standing warehouse. They were the only things that didn’t look forgotten by time. 

Karen made her way towards the standing warehouse, the giant three storey building looming over everything around it. She had nowhere else to go, and if the owners of the cars were inside and doing something illegal it would at least give her something to take her mind off of the bigger issues at hand. As she passed the cars Karen took a moment to look into each. But neither the sedan nor the pickup had anything of note. Walking around the building until she was beyond the view of the street Karen found a door, though it was obviously not the original one. A few small wooden steps led to a wooden door, its face evenly stained a light droop, the type one would expect to see in a suburban home rather than an abandoned warehouse. The first thing that came to Karen's mind was squatters, though the dedication of installing a new door was well beyond what she had seen before. To her surprise Karen found the door to be locked; someone had put a fair amount of effort into the addition to the warehouse. 

Not wanting to draw unwanted attention from within, Karen took another look around the building, searching for an open window she could use to slip inside. Most were either boarded up tight or intact, but on the third floor facing the street she came from she found an opening. Flying through, Karen made sure to land as quietly as possible to maintain the element of surprise.

Taking stock of the dark room she had entered, Karen saw that it had once been an office space. Identical desks and filing cabinets littered the area. One thing Karen noticed however was that unlike other abandoned places she had been in, there was a distinct lack of rubbish or dirt around. The desks were bare and the filing cabinets all had their drawers pulled out. Not a scrap of paper or a speck of dust was to be seen, as if someone had cleared and cleaned the entire room. The door being wide open Karen made her way out into the hallway, finding aside from the peeling paint the same semi-clean condition as in the room. She was starting to realize that not only was there likely someone living here, but that they had been for a long time. Enough to care about the cleanliness of the dwelling. 

Karen made her way down to the next floor, taking care to make as little sound as possible. As she made her way down the last few steps she looked down the hall, more peeling paint and cheap plastic tiling coming into view. The moonlight from the windows illuminating the buildings dark interior. Taking a left she found herself in another hall, the rooms off it entirely empty. What caught her attention however was the glow of a light bleeding through the dark at the end of the hall, its source hidden around a turn and out of view. Karen mentally prepared herself for what was likely going to be many assurances of meaning no harm, and not being there to arrest anyone as she crept towards the light. Peering around the corner Karen was left dumbstruck at what she was seeing. 

The peeling paint on the walls and the cheap flooring abruptly stopped at the corner, becoming hardwood and an even light blue coat. The entire look of the building shifting into a finished home, with all of the usual amenities. The source of the light came from a chandelier hanging high from a vaulted ceiling. A staircase to the left of the room led back up to the third floor, while another led back down to the ground, with finished hallways leading in the other two directions. Karen could think of nothing but to pick a way to go, and see what other surprises she’d discover. 

Poison Ivy looked over the dinner table and felt happy. The meal had turned out perfectly and both of her girls were enjoying it. A heavy garden salad with walnuts and roasted chestnuts as the side with slow roasted potatoes and grilled eggplant was the main course. Iit had been difficult to get it right but Ivy was proud of how it had turned out. What made her really happy though was sharing the meal with her lovers Helena and Red Claw. Both filled their plates with grins on their faces. 

Helena had recently come home from work and was wearing a large shirt and shorts that accentuated her butt. Red wore form-fitting yoga pants and a cut off sleeveless halter top which showed off her abs. Ivy however, simply wore her cooking apron and nothing else. 

The dining room wasn’t very large, only big enough for four people to enjoy a meal at the table,. An archway led to the kitchen while doors led to the living room and hallway. The wooden floor was highlighted by the lights on the walls, with the walls a nice blue with thick and thin vines running along from beneath the floor, crisscrossing and running the length of walls like utility pipes. The plants all came from the greenhouse far below in the hollowed out basement of the building, a vast cave used for experiments and plant growth, and had spread throughout the entire building for ease of access for Ivy.

With a small smile on her face Ivy put down her fork and put a hand on Helena’s, “So then, how was work today dear?”

Red looked up from the meal, “Did you try my suggestion?”

Helena gave a short chuckle, Ivy continued to hold her hand, “My day went very well thank you, the kids were very well behaved today, and, yes, Red I did try what you suggested. It would seem our gym teacher isn’t nearly as athletic as he claims to be, so he’s going to add girl divisions for the rest of the stuff.”

“Zat’s good!” Red cried, satisfied with the news, her accent coming through thicker than usual. “More chances to train and improve zemselves.”

Both Ivy and Helena gave Red warm smiles, her enthusiasm and attitude was infectious in any situation and only added to the group's happiness. They all resumed eating, both Helena and Red praising Ivy’s cooking skills and the variety of the spread she had prepared. Nearing the end of the meal Helena spoke up, “So” Helena announced in her teacher voice, “how were both of your days? Are the plants coming along well?”

Red crossed her arms and leaned back in her chain, a smirk plastered across her face. But before she could speak Ivy was already replying.

“Oh we got so much work done today. Red was such a dear with the tests and heavy lifting,” Ivy gushed. “Pretty soon the new line of plants will be ready for distilling, and after that it’s just bottling the aphrodisiac and selling it and an upgrade.”

Red waited a moment, ensuring her time had come. “Yes and despite a setback from an “accident” with the aphrodisiac,” she proclaimed, giving the blushing Ivy a knowing look, “We are on our way to synthesize several different variations. Plus the gardens have been doing just fantastic as always.”

Ivy took a moment to hold Red’s hand in hers and looked over at Helena, “By the way honey, we were thinking of trying something new tomorrow night. Are you busy?”

A frown crossed Helena’s face, “Unfortunately yeah, Barb asked me to run double patrols this week. An upcoming gang bought a fair amount of collars from March Hair and took over some territory, so things are a little chaotic on the streets right now.”

“I don’t like that March Hare,” Ivy remarked with a huff. “She can’t even have fun. But speaking of fun we don’t want to try anything new without you honey”, Ivy said as she stood up from the table,” so let’s take a raincheck.”

Red and Helena both followed suit and the three came together for a group hug. 

“Love you girls” Ivy said in a near whisper

They both responded in kind, a hand from each finding its way to one of Ivy’s bare butt cheeks. The loving moment was interrupted by a ruckus from the hall. All three watched the door in silence, waiting to see what was transpiring, and were rewarded when the door to the hall opened slowly, revealing Power Girl to be the source of the noise. Both parties were shocked at each other’s appearance, but Power Girl was the first to say something.

“Wha…Huntress? What are you doing here? What is all of this?” She questioned, the panic in her voice rising the more she talked. Even after recent events the scene before her was beyond strange, Huntress, Poison Ivy, and a woman she didn’t recognize having apparently just finished a meal together.

Ivy ignored Karen’s questions for a moment and instead told Helena and Red to clean up dinner before turning her attention back to Karen. “Now, what led you to sneak in interrupt dinner my dear?” Ivy spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully to keep the situation calm.

“I, uh, though there were trespassers and came in to investigate” Karen mumbled, her attention jumping between Huntress and the near naked Ivy. Huntress and the other women had started clearing the dinner table, whispering and laughing at unheard jokes. Karen didn’t know Huntress very well but this entire situation seems out of place and beyond strange, her current companions and activities not being something Karen would expect from a fellow hero. Like with Barb, something must have happened here, and possibly the other women, Karen’s train of thought was brought back to Ivy as the women took a step towards her. 

“Well Helena has spoken nothing but praise about you, would you like to stay for a while? We were planning on having a relaxing night with a movie” Ivy said, giving Karen a reassuring smile.  
Karen was getting that feeling in her gut again, the same feeling when Barb asked her to come inside the tower. There were sounds behind her but Karen didn’t want to take her eyes off of Ivy, and instead started backing up to the door. Much sooner then she remembers the wall of the room being she felt something bump against the back of her head, and swinging around Karen reached for the door. To her shock, she instead was greeted with a mass of vines, covering the entire wall and reaching out towards her, dozens of different colors and types of flowers bloomed form them, and several pods and growths she did not recognize. She only had a few moments to take in the sight before a bud on the end of a vine burst, and shot a thick pink gas towards her face. Karen gasped in surprise at the sudden action and breathed in much of the gas

Power girl felt a heat rising in her body as the corners of her vision began to blur, a maddening need to masturbate, to stimulate her body began to rise, driving out all other thoughts. As Karen clawed at her crotch, trying to feel her fingers through her clothes she felt Ivy’s hand snake around from behind and begin massaging one of her breasts, her body pressing against Karen’s back. 

“Drink this dear,” Ivy cooed into Karen’s ear, her free hand holding a glass of green liquid in front of Karen’s face. With her thoughts occupied she let Ivy pour the contents into her mouth, slowing without hesitation. The combination of the liquid and the gas made Karen’s mind feel sluggish, and her body weak, her movements slowing and loving their edge, while the burning desire within her remained. Karen let out a distressed moan at her situation, her legs threatening to give out.

“Come, lie down with me, my distilled pheromones take a hard effect on the mind” Ivy spoke into her eyes, or at least it seemed like she had. Ivy’s voice echoed from the back of Karen’s mind while the green skinned women planted kisses on her neck. Too weak to argue she allowed herself to be led through a door to the couch in the living room, where Ivy began removing Karen’s clothes, as well as her apron. A lopsided glance of the room and the open doorway showed Karen that Huntress and the women, Red Ivy had called her, were sitting at the now cleared table in the dining room talking. 

Karen’s view and focus shifted away from her surroundings as Ivy laid her on the large, soft couch and curled up with her, their limbs interlocking and their bodies pressing against each other. Ivy’s continued kisses and roaming hands kept Karen’s lust drunk ideas at bay, but only just enough, with an orgasm still eluding her. With a comfortable sigh she relaxed in Ivys embrace, and fears or worries about her situation long since melted away. Focusing on her burning lust and the sensations of Ivy’s lips and fingers on her flesh her mind was open, and soon Ivy’s words filled the void.

Her words were more like ideas, phrases, concepts and pictures, bubbling to the top of Karen’s consciousness like they were her own ideas, alien as they were she could not help herself from savoring them. She saw so many possibilities and ideas, staying with Ivy and the others, living with them and being their lover and them hers. The images of lust, of love, the raw passion shared between all of them, Karen felt as though she was recalling years of plans and longing, she could no longer tell which were hers or Ivys, The sense of belonging, of loving and being loved was overwhelming.

Karen opened her eyes, not knowing how much time had passed and found herself lazily making out with Ivy, laying on their sides she held the green women close with one arm while her other hand was groping her ass. Her and Ivy’s tongues were slowly running over each other, another way they were connected. Karen pulled Ivy even tighter, their breasts pressing against each other.  
Ivy opened her eyes and broke the kiss, giving Karen a smile, her voice echoing in Karen's head, “I’m glad you see things our way, the drink should wear in a few minutes.”

The two stood up from the couch beads of sweat running down their bodies, Karen stretched her limbs. She felt like a whole new person, all of the things Ivy had pureed into her heat made her feel almost overwhelmed, there was so much to experience with her new relationship, so much to do. Tomorrow she would mention the strange goings on, about what she had seen and experienced with Barb, as well as begin moving her stuff into the house. Tonight however she wanted to get to know everyone in the most personal way possible.

Hand in hand she and Ivy made their way back through the dining room and into the hall, not bothering to put on any clothes. Passing through Karen noted that Huntress and Red had gone off somewhere, though she was sure she’d find out soon enough. Ivy led her back through the hallways and rooms until they came to a bathroom. The room was furnished like the rest of the house part of the warehouse, tiled walls and floors, with a toilet, shower and sink and mirror, there were even several towels hanging on racks on the wall. Stepping inside it Ivy beckoned Karen to follow her into the shower, something she complied with wearing a smile. 

The two showered in near silence, no words were needed as the occasional kiss or grope spoke proclamations on what they were feeling. 

‘Tomorrow,” Ivy declared, “I’ll have to show you the entire house, you will just love the green house in the basement. There is so much scheduling and planning to do, we are going to have to take some time to figure things out”

Ivy leaned in for a tight hug, their soapy bodies once again pressed together, “I promise though that we will make this work, I wasn’t lying when Helena said nothing but good about you, and I think you will feel right at home in our little group.”

Finishing up their joint shower and drying off Ivy took Karen’s hand once again, “I think I’ve had my fill of surprises for today, how about we turn in for the night?” She said, the wink not on the menu just yet. 

Letting her once again take the lead Karen followed Ivy to the staircase where she first discovered the finished part of the house, what was hours ago felt like a lifetime for her, how quickly things and people change. 

I’m really hoping,” Ivy said, breaking Karen’s train of thought, “That soon we can get around to renovating the rest of the warehouse. Keeping the outside as a façade is one thing but I think it would be best to clean up the place and make all of it more like a home. 

“I’m sure I can help with that,” Karen replied, already thinking of things that would need to be done.

Heading up the stairs Karen was led through a single hallway, ajar doors revealing different bedrooms, some empty and other obviously lived in. At the end of the hallway was a deep green door that Ivy opened and stepped inside, standing in the doorway Karen took in the sights. The closet was filled with a wide assortment of clothes, most red or green in color and along the far wall of the large room was a working desk and chemistry lab, potted plants and books scattered around, with a near bursting bookshelf beside it. The highlight of the room however, was the massive bed that was occupied by a naked Ivy, Huntress and Red. 

Karen stood in the doorway, hesitating at taking this final step. She wasn’t naïve, or dumb, more so after her encounter with Barb. She knew that Ivy had brainwashed her, filled her head with all of these desires and acceptance of what was happening. She knew there wasn’t much of a choice, the burning need in her chest having already decided her path, the question was could   
Does she live with it, and be happy?

As Karen took a step towards the bed she decided that she could, that despite the circumstances of how it started she could see a life with Ivy and the rest. As she shut off the lights and laid down on the bed she felt happy, loving arms embracing her. Karen half expected an orgy but found herself instead in a warm sleeping pile, the other women kissing softly and holding whatever was in reach as they all began to fall asleep. She found herself facing Huntress and they both shared a giggle at the tangled mass they were in.

“It is like this every night Huntress?” Karen asked

“Just when we want to have some fun,” Helena replied, cupping her face “and my real name is Helena.”

Slowly Karen nestled her face into Helena’s breasts, giving them a teasing kiss, “Mine is Karen.” She said in an almost dreamy whisper.

Karen shut her eyes as her new life began.


	3. Showtime with Zatanna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Power Girl suspects that the cause of her misadventures, and looping time might be magical, and there is only one women who could help her with that

Power Girl awoke slowly. As her eyes fluttered open the warmth of naked bodies holding her close faded, replaced with an uncomfortable cold feeling. She found herself lying done on the hard ground of an alleyway, her clothes returned unscratched. With a tired sigh she sat up, leaning back against the brick wall of the building, it had happened again, she had been brainwashed, worse she had fallen into a new life without hesitation. Whatever magic was at work seemed to almost be a blessing, as it had now twice saved her from a dark fate.

She could recall Ivy filling her head with memories, flooding her brain with emotions, but when she tried to recall what exactly they were her memory came up blank, as if any trace of the brainwashing had been snatched from her mind. Karen was not a master detective, that title belonged to the Bat Family, but she could still hazard a guess that the source of these events was magic in nature. 

Feeling more confident than she had since her ordeal began Karen stood up, gave herself a once over to ensure her costume was okay and set out into the city to find an expert on magic, one that she could trust, Zatanna. 

Karen decided to not waste time and walk the main street, her fear of Supergirl having faded, since the consequences no longer seemed so severe with the resets. Like many others she had gotten an invitation to Zatanna's new Dinner theater when it opened, and though she had never gone she knew exactly where to find it. 

Thankfully the walk was uneventful, whatever had changed barb and Huntress did not seem to have affected the general population. Knowing that what she sought was at least an hour's walk Karen headed out, keeping a brisk pace as she veered back onto the street and down it.  
The walk itself was thankfully uneventful, save for when she had stopped at a hotdog stand to grab something to eat. The vendor couldn’t help himself from staring as she took her wallet out from her cleavage to pay.

Arriving at the establishment Karen could see it would be packed, the parking lot across the street was filled to the brim, 200 vehicles at least, and a small group of people waiting inside and around the main doors. Karen mentally kicked herself for not checking if it was dinner time before coming to the place, but decided there was no point tuning back, after all she had nowhere else to go.

Karen took a moment to marvel at the massive building, Zatanna had spared no expense having it constructed, since a super hero of her calibre had little issues with money. The main building held the appearance of a black magician’s hat, and stood 4 stories tall tinted windows allowing light during the day to shine through into the building without disrupting its appearance. At the top of the hat the building shifted into a tower shaped like a star head wand, giving the look that some large, unseen hands were performing a magic trick. The wand itself had windows, implying that it was an accessible part of the building. In large, glowing letters across the front of the hat, its name for all to see, The Magic Touch.

With a deep breath Karen made her way to the doors, large, black and covered it with what looked like velvet. Thankfully the patrons waiting were happy to move aside without incident, her arrival in her ‘work uniform’ likely telling them she was not there for fun. 

Moving past the people Karen made her way into the waiting lobby, Red velvet covering the walls and floor with an oak bench flanking the reception desk. The receptionist walked out from behind the desk to greet Karen, her outfit catching Karen's eye. The women wore a skimpy black one piece, with no sleeves and pant legs, black leggings that rode up to her mid thigh and black heels. She wore a garter belt that held the leggings up, as well as cuffed black gloves and a bow tie and while collar. What really caught Karen's eye was the black bunny mask that covered most of the women's face, obscuring her identity. 

“Good evening Miss Power Girl,” The woman said in a cheerful, sing-song voice, “If you were hoping to see Zatanna I’m afraid you must wait until the current performance block is complete, it should only take an hour.”

“Should I come back then?” Karen asked, again kicking herself for not thinking this plan through.

“Oh goodness no,” The receptionist said, turning back to grab a paper from her desk, and giving Karen a nice look at the big fluffy rabbit tail she had, “we would love for you to stay for the performances.”

“Well, okay I suppose” Karen replied with a small smile, glad she was getting taken care of, perhaps Zatanna did know what was going on and had expected her. 

The receptionist motioned for Karen to follow, and vanished beyond the doorway to the main building; she did, and was greeted with an amazing sight. The dining area was massive, with 50 tables, all with a clear view of the stage, which was big enough for a concert to be played on it. Looking up Karen saw that there was a whole second floor of tables overlooking the stage, Zatanna had definitely gone all out designing the place, and it showed how almost every table was full of people enjoying their meals while getting served by women in identical costumes.

The receptionist led Karen to a table near the front, where three other women stood at attention awaiting them, having already ate she declined any food but the identical looking women made every effort to make sure she was comfortable and looked after. Karen felt a little overwhelmed as she wasn’t used to this kind of pampering, but not wanting to be rude she accepted an offer for some wine. Before hurrying off to obtain some one of the waitresses remarked that Karen should relax, and enjoy the show before seeing Zatanna.

Soon Karen found herself lounging in her chair sipping fine wine, her worries out of her mind as one of the waitresses walked onto the stage and introduced the first act. To her surprise it was The Flash that she introduced, who burst from behind the curtain to bask in the cheers of the crowd. He stepped up to the microphone and addressed the audience

“How is everyone today?” he called out to the crowd “I just flew in from Metropolises this morning and boy are my arms tired!”

Karen tried to hide the giggle the joke issued from her, though the dead silence from the rest of the room made it echo out. Flash too the miss in stride and began performing tricks using his amazing speed, which to the crowd looked more like teleporting. After collecting every glass of water in the building and placing them on a table within a second, and eating a full meal within two Flash walked off the stage to an empty table and grabbed a chair.

“For my final trick!” He shouted with gusto, “I will make this chair disappear!” 

The audience roared with excitement as Flash’s and the chairs forms seemed to shudder then vanish into thin air. Though Karen couldn’t track Flash when he went all out with his speed, she knew it was the cause. After an awkward minute it became clear that Flash wasn’t coming back, someone in the back remarked how making two things vanish was a hell of a way to end the segment and laughter filled the room as a waitress walked onto the stage.

“The next act,” She announced, “Will be performed by the one and only Barda!”

Karen found herself once again pulled into the sceptical, her worries forgotten under the genuine enjoyment she was getting, after all what would Barda do for entertainment?  
The lights illuminating the stage began to dance around as Big Barda stepped out onto it, she said nothing but held up her arms with a grin on her face as the audience roared and cheered. As the lights settled she continued her silent act and instead gestured to the left and right of the stage, curtains rising in time to her motions to reveal massive marble blocks on either side, 1 Tonne etched into their face.

Barda walked over to one, and Karen's glee bear hugged it, and with little visible effort hoisted the stone a meter off the ground. She held it there for about 30 seconds as Karen watched, she had always looked up to barda a bit, women like her and Wonder Women were titans amongst the superheroes, role models for others to look up to. Karen found herself watching Barda take some time to enjoy herself as she performed, and as Karen poured herself another glass she imagined herself on the stage, showing off to an adoring crowd. 

Barda waited until the cheers from the audience waned before walking the stone closer to the center of the stage. She then did the same with the other one, not showing a hint of strain moving such massing objects. Having set them close to each other barda walked back behind the curtains for a moment, before returning with a massive bar, from the angle Karen couldn’t tell what it was made from but as barda inserted it into the side of each stone she guessed it was very strong.

Without waiting for fanfare barba then gripped the bar with both hands and hoisted it, and the two blocks above her head. Everyone around Karen began shouting, clapping and cheering, many standing up, so she did too, applauding the display of might few heroes could muster.  
Barda had a massive grin on her face, obviously enjoying the praise, before carefully lowering the stones to hip level, so that they were just above the floor, turning around and walking it off stage. Returning from off stage was another waitress, who quickly came up to the microphone.  
“I hope that you have all enjoyed the show so far, as well as your meals, because it is time for the final event” The women said, Karen had begun to notice how along with their clothing all of the women sounded the same as well, “Please give a hand for the Master of magic and her ever handy assistant Zatanna and Jinx!”

Jinx. Karen had heard that name before, the attention to the stage taken away as she wracked her brain for the source of the name, however she was unable to place it. Giving up she looked back at the stage and saw three of the waitresses standing at attention at the side, and Jinx, a younger woman with shock pink hair and eyes, her hair curved into horns, all of wish clashed with her deeply pale skin, which had an almost gray tone, she wore the same outfit as the waitresses minus a mask, and everything about her screamed meta-human. Zatanna, ever the show woman, made a huge spectacle of their arrival; however Karen had begun to feel the several glasses of alcohol begin to affect her. 

Magic had always interested her less than physical feats, even less so when there was no sleight of hand involved. Zatanna would describe the trick she was about to do, mumble what was likely a spell and then perform the trick without incident. For her final trick however, Zatanna declared that she would cut her assistant Jinx in half.  
Jinx mocked worry and Zatanna waved her want and shouted “Tuc Xnij ni flah!”

For a moment nothing happened, and Jinx gave an exaggerated brow wipe of relief and walked off stage, her waist and legs did not follow her. The crowd gave a chuckle as Zatanna gave the disembodied lower half a pat on the butt to send it on its way and thanked everyone for coming, looking right at Karen before leaving the stage. 

As if one cue two of the bunny waitresses came to Karen’s table, “Zatanna will see you now, please follow us.”

Despite the enjoyment she had experienced, Karen was brought back to the reality of her situation, and was more than happy to leave the table and follow the waitress up onto the stage, and behind the curtains. The area behind packed full of props and supplies for many different shows, a dozen more of the waitresses, or it seemed now general employees were running around cleaning or setting props up, likely for the next show.

“This way please,” The one leading Karen instructed, taking her hand and leading her through the room towards an open door.

Heading through the door Karen found herself being led down a curving hallway, doors on the left and right. With more of the bunny faced employees coming and going through them, or passing by her with a smile. Karen tried to map out where she was in the building but found herself unable to place herself, and as she began to get concerned one door opened and Jinx stepped out, now back in one piece.

“Power Girl we are glad to have you,” the pink haired woman said, tilting her head and giving a wide eyed grin, “Lets to see Miss Zatanna right now, she's just up here.”

Jinx turned and skipped back through the door, Karen looked over at the employee that she had been following but found that it had vanished into the crowd of similar looking women. With nowhere else to go she went through the door, only to find it led to a small white room, bare of anything at all, and an elevator where Jinx was waiting, tapping her foot to a beat she was humming.

The elevator arrived and the two stepped in, the door closing behind them, Jinx pressed a button on the keypad and the elevator began to move. Jinx continued to hum to herself, rocking on her heels while looking at the wall, Karen didn’t feel like talking, The excitement she had felt back watching the shows had worn away, and the fear of her situation had crept back into her mind. At that moment all she wanted to do was tell Zatanna what was happening and get her to help fix whatever was going on, with the time resets, Barb and Huntress, all of it.

A ding brought Karen back to reality, as the door opened to the dining room. Stepping out Karen looked around; the place had the same furnished decor of the lower area, though all of the people at the tables were the masked women, wearing more casual clothes along with their identical masks. They were sitting at the tables eating meals and chatting with each other. At the far end of the room Karen could see into a kitchen where a woman wearing a chef's hat over her mask's ears was cooking. Jinx exited the elevator and went to sit at a table with 3 of the women, immediately becoming part of the conversation. The large window gave Karen the impression that she was near the top of the wand tower segment of the building.

Before Karen could listen in, or even take another step as a pair of doors at the side of the large room swung open and in walked Zatanna. Jinx and all of the women stopped what they were doing, even those mid bite of their food, and looked over at her, a moment passed where no one moved at all.

Zatanna raised her hands with a smile, “Please, finish your meals, I’m sure you all need the energy.”

Everyone in the room laughed at what Karen guessed had been an inside joke before resuming what they had all been doing. Zatanna looked directly at Karen, gave a small smile and beckoned her over before taking a seat at an empty table. Karen hurried over, watching Zatanna place her top hat onto the table as she sat down.

“You look like someone with many questions,” Zatanna remarked, the smile never leaving her face.

Karen however did not share her happy expression, “There is something I need to tell you, it will sound strange but believe me it has been happening,” Karen began, her experiences spilling out “I’m experiencing time setback, like it's being rewound to the start of tonight whenever something horrible happens”

“Something horrible happened?” Zatanna asked, her tone not showing a hit of concern.

“Yes! Karen shouted, Something happened to Barbara, she’s..brainwashed her friends, Cass and the others and turned them into some kind of drones, and then they did it to me..”

Karen paused for a moment, the memories of what happened giving her an unwelcomingly pleasant pause, “And..and huntress too, she’s been brainwashed or having her mind controlled by Poison Ivy, they are all living in a converted warehouse playing, well house!”

Karen took a second to catch her breath, waiting for Zatanna to say anything. For a moment she did nothing before leaning in, and placing a hand on Karen’s.

“I know, I’m the one who has been messing with time” Zatanna whispered, the smile still on her face.

Karen jumped back in horror, her mind racing, trying to think of what to do, “Was it to help me? She asked, her voice wavering, “To save me from all of that stuff?”  
“Kind of, Zatanna replied standing up, “But mostly it was so I could watch you get droned and brainwashed a different way.”

“What?” Katren stammered out, “Why are you doing this, did you change Barb?”  
“Oh goodness no, all I did was make it so everyone wants to have you join their little clubs, any which way possible, what Barb has become she did all of that on her own, same as Huntress getting caught in Ivys web, I simply had an accident poking around Barbs new toys and had an accident that, rearranged some of my sexual preferences,” Zatanna said, her voice calm despite what she was recounting.

“I know that my interests aren’t normal but I have the power to make sure no one actually gets hurt by what I do” Zatanna continued, placing her hat back on top of her head. “Though others caught by other groups I can’t say the same for, regardless I can have as much fun as I want masturbating while seeing you get droned.”

Karen was on her feet now, taking small steps back, Knowing now that the person standing before her what the cause of all of her recent misfortunes, as well as her saviour, “So what then you are just going to keep throwing me at those two and masturbating to the same stuff over and over?”

Zatanna in turn began walking towards Karen, ‘Oh no, there are many other groups that have begun doing this kind of thing, what I want you to do is try to escape the city, find a way out that doesn’t end with you becoming a slave or mindless drone, but first I want to have some fun with you.”

Horrified Karen looked around for help, but found that while talking all of the women had gotten rid of their food and now stood looking at her, it then clicked in her mind that all of these women were probably drones of some kind, and that she might become one of them, right now.  
“Slrigrewop srewop enog” Zatanna shouted, “Now Jinx, my girls please help Karen lie down, it's time for her job interview.”

Karen tried to fight against the sea of hands that descended on her but she felt incredibly weak, no doubt from the spell, hands tearing away her clothes, even underwear before forcing her to lie spread eagle on one of the tables.

Zatanna likewise had disrobed, her hat the only garment that remained as she walked over to Karen, licking her lips and one of her hands rubbed her breasts, “Just try to relax, this will feel so good.”

Before Karen could shout back Zatanna held one of her hands a foot above her face and whispered “Tcartxe lous”

Looking down Karen's panic grew as she saw shite smoke coming out of her mouth and collecting in Zatanna's hand, she could feel something wrong, like her very self was ebbing away, but she could do nothing to stop it.

“Alright girls,” Zatanna said to the women who were not holding Karen down, “Your boss needs a boost, you know what to do.”

Without a word two dozen women started making out, some jumping right between another’s legs, the room quickly filling with the sounds of an orgy.

“One great source of power is sexual energy,” zatanna explained to Karen, who was struggling to remain coherent of what was happening, “and any then generate flows right to me, now, Jinx my dear, between Karen's legs, and as for you,” she said looking Karen right in the eyes, “esaercni erusaelp dlofnet.”

What little concentration Karen had been able to muster was shattered when Jinx’s lounge ran along her lower lips, and she did not recover. Zatanna began masturbating as she watched Karen's face relax into one of pleasure, her tongue hanging out and her eyes slowly losing their irises, becoming a solid white as her soul was taken. In Karen's mind and thought of escape had been taken, her memories of ten minutes ago having been collected into the ever growing ball of energy in zatanna's hand, instead she saw herself sitting in a room masturbating, until the room itself vanished, and as she reached her orgasm everything that was Karen too floated out of her body and into zatanna's hand.

Zatanna’s orgasm was so powerful she had to sit on a table, her legs weak, despite that she couldn’t stop herself from laughing as she looked at the soul that she now held in her hand. Within the ball of light was a small Karen shouting words that could not be heard and banging against her prison.

Karens now empty body lay still on the table, her mind empty of emotions she simply took in everything around her with a cold regard, in one ear, processed and out the other. She watched Jinx dismount her legs and join Zatanna, who was whispering what was likely a spell into the soul she held, walking back over to the body zatanna startled one of her legs, so that her thigh rubbed up against Zatanna's crotch and began sliding up and down on it, all the while holding out her hand so they could both clearly see inside the soul.

Karen's body simply regarded what was occurring as fact, not at all bothered by what she was watching, shades of purple and black invading the white light, as the tiny version of her dropped to her knees and began masturbating. Soon the blackness had invaded the entire ball and dark smoke consumed the tiny Karen just as she threw her head back in a silent howl of pleasure, her climax reached. Zatanna too reached another orgasm, watching her friend’s very essence be corrupted and consumed by demonic lust. When the soul cleared in Karen's place was a nude demon that shared her appearance, but with purple horns and black eyes, it peered out, licking its lips with an inhumanly long tongue.

Getting off of Karen's body Zatanna took a moment to catch her breath before asking Jinx to go get Karen some new clothes. With a skip to her step the naked woman gave Karen a few simple commands and led her out of the room, a few of the masked women following as well.

As the body was led away Zatanna peered into the newly corrupted soul, the demon Karen has started masturbating, hunched over with her ass in the air. The magician reached in and plucked a small piece of the soul and quickly swallowed it, feeling the new connection in her mind. Wanting to get ready before Karen returned she grabbed a glass jar from the kitchen and placed the soul inside, securing it with a lid and placing it on the counter, it gave off a dull purple glow against the countertop.

As if one cue Karen was led back into the room from the side door, she, Jinx and the women all now wear the same identical uniform. Karen stood at attention, their masks making all but Jinx’s identity hard to distinguish. For a moment Zatanna simply stood and admired it all, Power Girl herself now just another one of her faceless thralls, she doubted she’d get a chance to do this again so she would have to do something special, so with a clap of the hands she took Karen by the hand and said “Take me to Gotham power central.”

Without a word the empty eyed Karen walked over to the window, opened it, and taking Zatanna bridal style flew out into the night. The power station was hard to miss, so it was a direct flight, along the way Zatanna muttered a spell to return her clothes, the power from the orgy still near untapped by her recent spell. Arriving at the massive complex zatanna had Karen set her down and stand stock still. Taking many steps back Zatanna helped open her arms and shouted “Evig nerak eht rewop fo a rotarbiv!”

Pure electrical energy erupted from the metal towers around them, all arcing right into Karen's body, the lights around them notably dimming. She did not flinch as her form absorbed lethal amounts of electricity, and after a moment it was over, sparks crackling off of Karen's body, her entire form giving off a soft glow. Zatanna walked up to her cautiously, hoping she had done it right.

“Touch my face,” She commanded, and Karen did without question, her touch bringing a soft moan from Zatanna, Karen’s touch now seemed to vibrate, as well as give off a pleasant tingling sensation. Content at what she had created Zatanna had Karen take her back to the tower, and upon arriving back at the dining room she headed straight for the corrupted soul.

Near giddy at the prospect of everything working out so well Zatanna handed the jar to Karen, ordering her to drink the contents, which she did to Zatanna’s glee. As soon as the glowing purple orb vanished into her mouth Karen dropped to her knees, the jar cracking as it hit the ground. Or a few moments all Karen did was pant heavily, a moan escaping her lips before she slowly stood back up, her legs shaking and opened her eyes. Looking back at Zatanna she mimicked the wide grin on the magician's face.

“I know I only have tonight to enjoy this Zan,” Karen purred, “Let’s get the rest of your thralls and make this a night we will both remember.”

Not being able to hold back any more, Zatanna put her hands on Karen's hips and pulled her into a kiss before taking her hand and leading her to the bedroom.  
It was going to be a very long night.


	4. The Wonder Drone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayed by Zatanna, and trapped in an endless loop of pleasure and corruption, Power Girl decides to simple leave the city. But her efforts are thwarted by other heros who have fallen to another's power.

Karen awoke slowly. Her eyes were open but it took a few moments for her to actually wake up to the world. She was falling again, but this time she felt no confusion or fear, and calmly steadied her descent toward the streets of Gotham below. She landed and with a brisk pace made it out of sight of anyone before collapsing, slumping against a wall and letting her body slide down into a sit. Karen sat for a few minutes, her face in her hands as she came to terms with all that had happened. Instead of finding solutions her investigations into what was happening to her had become a cascade of bad ends and horrible revelations. With the truth about Zatanna revealed, Karen knew she had to get out of the city, and try to escape the magician’s reach.

Karen wondered briefly if Zatanna was also pulling the strings with how she awoke after resetting time, no doubt trying to push her into new bouts of trouble for her own pleasure. Regardless, Karen decided, the time for taking things slow and obeying the law was long past. Summoning her power Power Girl leapt into the air and took off like a bullet towards the border of Gotham. To her surprise, despite the trip taking little time at all she encountered no issue. No lust demon jumping out of a void to tackle her, no possessed heros shot her down for brainwashing, nothing at all. As she landed on a bridge on the outskirts of town, she felt a small sense of hope. 

Karen had landed in front of a small bridge of worn and rusted steel spanning a small river. Passed it was a simple paved road leading to the woods, a respite and escape from the concrete monoliths of the rest of Gotham. A sign simply saying “You Are now Leaving Gotham” was a quiet reminder. 

What few buildings there were had seen better days. Looking down the wooded road... To the right was a gas station boarded up and covered in graffiti. The motel next to it was missing most of its roof, wooden beams jutting out like ribs. On the left were several empty plots covered in dead grass and brick. A single apartment building stood out, scaffolding and exposed planks indicating construction that would never be finished. Before Karen was able to make a move, movement from the top of the gas station caught her attention, and smashed her hope.

Karen’s head snapped to the movement, and she saw a figure looking down at her, crouching at the roofs edge looking down. Its body was covered in smooth black latex that even engulfed its head, with only numbers and letters that seemed to be closer to a serial number than anything useful breaking up the inky black, leaving it smooth with only the slightest hint of human features. The rest of its body however was seemingly covered in such a skin-tight way as to hide nothing. Its breasts and butt were effectively bare to the world. In place of any facial features was a large glowing red eye in the centre of its face, twitching and jittering around in an unnatural way. It seemed to scan not only Power Girl but her surroundings, seeming to catalogue everything around her. Hard clicking sounds emanated from it. 

For Karen the being would have seemed horrifying or strange before her ordeal, but now it was obviously another kind of drone. Her suspicions seemed confirmed when two more identical figures joined the first on the roof. Karen took a casual look around, keeping on the defence but trying to look calm. She spotted at least two dozen more of the things creeping out from hiding spots, some remaining hidden while others walked towards her. All made the same loud mechanical clicking sound. Their movements were unnatural, slinking about as if every movement was an attempt at stealth, even when they were out on the road.

Despite everything, Karen found herself chuckling at the sight. The drones obviously posed no real threat to her, and so with no opposition she floated up, looking over the area. Karne utilized her x-ray vision to scan down below, not wanting to get jumped by something. Below the bridge something caught her eye, there seemed to be figures standing below it, but she couldn't make them out very well through all of the stone. Deciding to not take any chances Karen landed back down on the bridge and began walking, her senses open to everything around her. About halfway across something caught her eye to her left, and having learned her lesson regarding the nature of these drones, Karen casually looked over. It was, as she expected another drone, climbing onto the bridge from the river below. However Its features made Karen stop mid step. This drone stood up to face with a white mask that gave it a parody of human features; as well its right arm was a dull yellow, standing in contrast to its black form. There was more white writing on its body, too small for Kara to make out, though what she could see clearly was a symbol above the drones crouch like a white snowflake design.

The drone made no further movement after rising to stand in her way.Instead it simply looked at her. Karen took the opportunity to look around her, and a frown crept across her face as she saw there were more of this new type of drone. One was behind her, and two on each side of the bridge. A quick scan around showed that each wore a different symbol on its body: a snowflake, lightning bolt, a flame, a light bulb, sound waves and a mountain. 

The drones gave Karen little time to ready herself as the one in front of her finally moved to place a hand on Karen’s right breast. Ice flowed from its form and began to race across Karen’s skin. Karen wrenched herself out of the drone’s grip. She took stock of her first target as she braced herself, ice falling from her skin and clothes. The first presented itself as the sound wave drone took a step toward Karen, the other drones falling in line behind it as it let loose a horrifying shout. The force of its cry chipped away at the stone and metal of the bridge as it made its way towards Karen, the very air vibrating and tearing. 

For a person of lesser power, the attack would have been devastating, possibly lethal. But Power Girl was no lesser hero. She braced herself with her hands covering her face as the sound waves washed over her like an exhaled breath against a mountain. 

Looking past her fists at her target Karen lunged forward towards the screaming drone. With her superior strength and momentum Karen tackled the drone to the ground, its attempts at shoving her off futile, and delivering a single blow to its head, the drone ceasing its struggles beneath her. The drone lay on the ground, limp and unmoving, its white mask shattered. As always Karen had been forced to pull her punches, unsure what the durability of the drones was, lest she be left with dead innocents.

The drones around her all fell into combat stances. Each had its own powers which now activated around them, a sea of elements dancing from their bodies. It did little to intimidate Karen, who launched herself into the group. A large chunk of the bridge smashed uselessly against her, as well as a laser that danced across her body as she disposed of the fire wielder with a heavy blow to its chest, sending it off the side of the bridge. The drones, however, gave Karen no respite as the one with snowflake and lightning bolt symbols came at her from either side. The snowflake turned the ground on either side of Karen to ice, the bolt using the moment Karen took to steady her footing to deliver a shocking punch to Karen’s jaw.

The blow did nothing, as the electricity dissipated across Karen’s skin. Unfazed Karen grabbed the drone’s shoulder and hurtled it into the other like a missile. Neither got back up from the attack. Karen had been keeping count, and with two left the fight seems to be in the final stages. 

Stealing a glance around Karen took quick stock of the situation. One of the drones finished covering itself in a suit of concrete while the other was charging up another laser. As the lightbulb drone began firing Karen sidestepped and darted behind the armoured one, slamming her arm through the concrete like tissue paper and grabbing its arm and tossing it into the beam. Its concrete armour dissolved into powder and the momentum of Karen’s throw carried it over the edge of the bridge. Only one was left. The blood was pounding in Karen's ears as she turned and marched towards the final drone. The drone let loose a final, desperate beam, which hit Karen squarely in the chest, doing nothing to stop her advance.

The fight ended not with a grand finale, but with Karen backhanding the drone with such force it was flung across the now crumbling bridge, coming to a stop after a few tumbling rolls. Silence filled the night air as Karen calmed down .The one eyed drones remaining at a safe distance amongst the ruined buildings. Karen walked over to the frost drone, flipping it over to have a better look at the writing on its body, the writing was tiny but she was able to make it out: Property of Lexcorp.

Karen’s mind began to race, the implications damming. Lex and Wonder Women were currently leading a coalition against hostile threats. As far as Karen knew, the two were on her side, but for there to be so many drones of Lex’s make here to capture her, something was up. Karen knew that Lexcorp had been using drones as a means to make criminals serve their sentences. It was controversial but allowed. But the drones she had encountered were obviously something else. What she had found was big, much bigger than what Barbara had done. After all if Diana was aware of Lex creating spy drones…

Karen’s thoughts were interrupted by clapping echoing through the area, and looking up she felt dread fill her heart. 

There at the edge of the woods was Diana, flanked by the Titans Raven and Starfire. All three wore the outfits of their new positions with Lexcorp. Raven wore a full body black suit, red orbs adorning her body and her iconic blue cape and hood still covering her. Horns jutted out from beneath her hood. Along with the red vented face mask they gave her a demonic look. By contrast Starfire’s outfit was as brightly colored as her old garb, covering her body with purple, violet and green hues, all illuminated in the night by the long swath of fiery hair that draped her back. Her face was also hidden behind a mask. 

And then there was Wonder Women, clad in a brilliant white and gold bodysuit. The amazon looked near divine! Gold streaks across her body highlighted her muscular form - as well as her curves - topped off by an opulent head dress that hid her face. Her hair fell across her back, golden wings of a goddess spreading backward, framing the locks . Her star glowed over her masked face. Her bracers and golden lasso were almost lost amongst the suit’s design. Before her, stuck in the ground, were her sword and mighty spear - formidable weapons of war.

Any other time meeting Wonder Women would have been a great day for Karen. But right now it was a nightmare, and as Wonder Woman began to approach from the woods Karen felt her heartbeat quicken.

“I had no doubt you could dispatch those Hollows, but Lex insisted on a test, just to be sure,” Diana shouted, her hands crossing behind her back as she approached.

While Karen couldn’t claim to be a friend of Wonder Women she had been around the heroine many times, and right now there was something off. Diana’s posture, her walk, even her speech patterns were different.

“Are…are you a drone?” Karen stammered out, taken a step back from Diana’s advance.  
Wonder Women scoffed at the question, and continued her advance, Starfire and Raven now following behind.

“Like those empty headed nobodies you removed? Not a chance,” she replied spreading out her arms and looking herself over, “Diana here is a whole other deal. I’m just in for a joy ride.”

Karen had so many questions about what she had stumbled into. But as Diana took a fighting stance she knew none of them would get an answer, at least not without a beat down. With a smirk plastered across her face Wonder Women was quickly flanked once again by Starfire and Raven. Blackness formed around the pale witch, and green energy crackling across her counterpart’s body. 

Karen didn’t give herself time to think, analyse or consider her actions. She was sick of her mounting failures, and of trying to figure out what was going on. Without a word she launched herself at Raven, fast enough that she even took Wonder Women by surprise and delivered a solid punch to the witch’s chest. No holding back. The force of the punch sent Raven shooting back into the trees. Her back slammed through a thick oak before her body came to a hard stop against a rocky hill at the edge of sight. 

Karen shifted to Diana to counter her incoming attack, but found herself facing air. The Amazon was already racing over to the fallen Raven, Starfire floating just behind. Karen couldn’t move, like her body was stone, the horrified face of Wonder Women when she had realized what Karen had done was burned into her mind She could only watch as Wonder Women slowly knelt down and carefully checked over Raven. She took care to move the fallen woman as little as possible before standing up and speaking to Starfire. Karen could hear Wonder Woman tell her to wait for backup and help and Starfire took Wonder Woman’s place at Raven’s side. The Amazon stormed back towards Karen, her former smug looks and attitude clearly replaced by anger.

“I play nice and this is your response?” Diana shouted, her heavy footfall leaving impressions in the ground, “Raven’s alive, but I’m going to make you pay for that, bitch!”

Karen almost didn’t have time to react. It was if Wonder Woman teleported with the speed she exhibited. Without fanfare, and without warning, Wonder Woman was in front of her, fist aimed for her chest. Karen blocked with both her hands, catching the blow. The force of it pushed her back a few inches. Karen could feel her hands burning, but she did not get a chance to retaliate. With a snarl Diana wretched one of Karen’s arms out and delivered a blow to her elbow. White hot pain shot through Karen’s body as a gasp of pain died in her throat. Her arm was definitely broken. She turned her head to look up at Diana, but only saw a fist headed for her. Blackness overtook her consciousness. 

* * *

Karen drifted awake; awareness of the world around her not coming easily. As the gears in her mind began to slowly turn once again she did her best to take in her surroundings. First and foremost, she was totally naked and locked onto a tall half-cylindrical bed. Metal and leather bars seem molded to her body, allowing no movement. But she felt no discomfort as they stretched across her entire form except for her head. A faint green glow emitted from spots within the bars, a glow Karen was all too familiar with. 

Her chance of escape seemingly none for the moment Karen took in the rest of her prison. Her arm wasn’t in pain, likely healed by whatever medical marvels Lex held. Once again she found herself in a lab, though much much larger than the single bed room Barb had. The way she faced was lined with control panels, medical equipment, and lying on the floor was a half cylinder much like the one in which she was imprisoned. The wall was reflective, allowing Karen to not only see herself but what was beside and behind her too. To her left and right were empty cylinders like her own, spanning on either side past what the mirror could show her. Behind her was a massive computer or mainframe. It was larger than any she had ever seen, with cables thicker than her own body leading into the ceiling. The mainframe seemed to be a cylinder shape, the cells around her curving as they went along the line circling the electronic monster.

Karen gave a brief struggle against her bonds, confirming she was trapped. With nothing else to do she waited. The lab was quiet, the humming and beeps of the computer behind her the only sounds that filled the room. 

Karen wasn’t sure how long she was there, with no indication of the passing of time. It felt like forever. It was a soft footfall in the distance that brought Karen back to attention. She tried to use the reflections to look at who was coming. Fear gripped her heart when she saw it was Mercy Graves, arm in arm with Raven. The two walked fully into Karen’s view. Mercy wore a scowl, while Raven’s face was blank and emotionless. 

“I thought we should see you off, Sweet tits,” Mercy said with a chuckle. “What do you say, Raven? Looking for some revenge?”

Not waiting for an answer Mercy took a pad from her belt and adjusted unseen controls. With a final button press she glanced over at Raven, who in sync with Mercys actions had gone completely tense for a moment. Frozen in time with her eyes staring wide eyed at nothing. Her form began to flake away, rising up and vanishing into the air above the witch. Underneath was revealed not the pale skinned Titan, but a crimson skinned demon. It had four glowing red eyes and a hungry grim across its face, which put its sharp teeth on full display. Once the transformation had finished the new version of Raven stumbled backward out of her tranced state before standing to her full height. She looked Karen over, the grin never leaving her face.

‘What did you do to her?” Having suddenly found her voice, Karen shouted at Mercy. The uniformed women chuckled, and gestured towards the pad she was holding.

“Just an emotion adjustment, since I have control over all of them. I think anger and lust are a good combo.”

Karen watched in horror as the demonic Raven walked over to her, and unceremoniously ran her hand along Karen’s crotch.

“We are going to have fun playing with you once you are done,” Mercy said. It was not so much a promise as a statement. Then she turned her attention to the right side of Karen's cylinder, the glow of a holo control pad shone on Raven’s face as the controls appeared. Though Karen couldn’t see what it was Raven was typing in, A loud beep signalled that Raven had done something, before the two quickly made their exit. Leaving Karen once again alone with her new problem. 

Karen leaned back against the cold metal, catching her breath when movement to her right caught her peripheral vision. Taking a glance, she was horrified to see the very cell she was in seemed to be moving. The metal was pulsing and churning as if it was made of a liquid or putty-like substance. Her already cramped enclosure tightened around her as the walls closed in on her, coming just close enough to lock her in place without putting pressure on her body. Darkness quickly came with the entrapment as the last thing she saw was the mainframe behind her light up like a Christmas tree. Karen was forced to guess what was happening based on what she could feel. Icy fingers seemed to caress her scalp as she could only assume something was wrapping around her head and temples. The reminder of her time on Barb’s table caused her to shutter.

And then Karen begins to feel it - warmth washing across her body, the memories of the cold, entrapping metal melting away. Karen’s mind was a paradox of emotions; two states crashing against each other like waves. The first a warm calm with budding arousal that she was now certain was being forced upon her by the mainframe. The second her own panicked thoughts, aware of the manipulation but unable to muster the will needed to fight back. For Karen it was like her mind was being swallowed, replaced by a copy she had no control over. 

As the last dissonant thoughts were quelled, Karen found herself looking in. Like she was watching herself move and act without her input, She was no longer in control.. Her hips buckled as the arousal became far more noticeable. Thoughts of diligent and loving figures caressing and kissing, fantasies from long lonely nights bubbled to the surface of her mind. 

It began to occur to her that she might be gaining the same fetish as Zatanna.

Karen’s body remained looking straight ahead in the darkness, unmoving save for hands trying in vain to reach her slick crotch. Dollops of liquid ran down her inner thigh, wires running from above her body down to her head. Slowly the liquid walls of the chamber began closing in around Karen’s midsection, and with determined slowness slid up inside her pussy. The cool metal was enough to bring Karen back from her near dream state, though her mind remained tranquil. Looking out into the darkness Karen idly wondered what was going to happen, what would become of her.

The metal inside her began to vibrate and pump slowly, filling her completely, like a form-fitting dildo. Karen simply relaxed and enjoyed the pleasure, already feeling an orgasm rising from the attention. Out of all of her encounters this was the least terrifying one so far. Feeling herself rise to a peak Karen let out a moan, her toes curling as the dildo did not stop its actions, even as she tried to come back down from her orgasm.

Karen blinked, and tried to catch her breath. She felt odd, like something from her train of thought had simply vanished. She knew that she should be concerned given her current situation, but was unable to muster anything beyond apathy So she laid back and enjoyed the pumping, letting sexual fantasies fill her mind.

Karen opened her eyes. Something was indeed wrong, she was certain. She had counted herself cumming five times now, and she still felt as primed as she had at the start. Even as a superhuman Karen had her limits. She had never managed to cum more than three times in a session. 

What was more, the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she had forgotten something has gotten stronger. She couldn’t put her finger on just what was missing. The pleasure had become numb at this point, and Karen was able to push it aside and think. Once whatever was happening was finished she would find out what exactly was happening. Though Karen did not relish the idea of waking up in a back alley in Gotham again.

Gotham, why was she in Gotham in the first place? 

Karen’s face scrunched as she tried to recall why she had come to the city, but it was as if the memory had been cut away. She knew that there was something that had happened that made her come, but it was just a hole in her mind.

As Karen fought to remember she noticed the dildo slowing down until it stopped dead, the tip just parting her lips.

“I need to get this done with already, get back to Gotham and see if I can talk to Zatanna about…” Karen’s thoughts were interrupted by the dildo plunging into her, bottoming out before quickly withdrawing.

A moan died in her throat as her vision went white for a moment, she had cum, but the feeling felt just as intense. When she came down Karen was distressed to realize she couldn’t recall what she had been thinking. She wanted to talk to someone, somewhere, but couldn’t recall. The budding fear in her mind might have been a relief some time ago, but the lessening of the machine's emotional hold on her was far from her biggest concern. 

Karen had been ready for some kind of brainwashing, but it was still frightening nonetheless, her fight with Diana had been intense and…

PUMP

Karen blinked as she came back down from the pleasure; she was in a tight, dark space. Confusion wracked her mind as she tried to recall how she had gotten there.

PUMP

Something was happening; Karen tried to rationalize, whatever was happening was, eating her thoughts. She felt angry, she was Power Girl, not to be subdued and defeated by some…

PUMP

The woman tried to reach for her crotch, desperate to prolong the feeling. Idly she tried to think of something else, but nothing bubbled to the surface. Her nipples and heaving breasts begged to be played with, but were just out of reach.

PUMP

“Do I have a name?” the woman wondered out loud. People had names, so it seemed like an okay question, unless she wasn’t a person. The woman tried to think of anything that could prove she was a person, but her mind felt empty, images blurry and unrecognizable.

****

**H007PG**

****

The word seemed to replace the women’s thoughts, filling the emptiness. Was that her name? 

****

PUMP

********

**Designation**

********

The women smiled, that sounded correct, it certainly made sense, like it had always been that way

********

PUMP

********** **

**Sleep**

********

The womens body acted on her own, relaxing into her bed, eyes closing obediently. It felt good to let the voice take over her thoughts, replacing her confusion. Like the feeling from the pumping didn’t stop, and soon she sank into blissful sleep .The machine diligently pumped her mind empty, ready to be filled.

********

Outside the metal confinements the mainframe beeped and hummed erratically, processing and storing the vast amount of information it drained from the heroine’s mind. A holo-display above Karen’s prison read 

********** **

**Power Girl/H007PG**  
**Memory/personality download: 87%  
**Hollow programming upload: 67%****

************** ** ** **

The numbers slowly continued to climb until, after almost another two hours of processing the noises of the mainframe began to slow to a stop. The metal pod opened with a hiss, its doors opening to its sides and the new drone walked out. Its mind was empty, and it obediently waited for its controller to command and direct it. For a few minutes the drone stood silently, arms at its sides looking at the mirror in front of it. Then frantic footsteps could be heard approaching. The drone turned to present itself to its superior, Mercy Graves, whose clothes and hair were now very disheveled. A visible hickey on her neck telling how she'd been passing the time. 

************** ** ** **

“Arms out for inspection,” Mercy commanded, leering over the drone’s naked form.

************** ** ** **

The drone complied, standing in a T pose, legs spread as Mercy began caressing its body, looking for any issues. Mercy ended her inspection by grabbing a handful of the drones ass. Frowning she looked back up at the drone. 

************** ** ** **

“I think you could use some body enhancements before we suit you up. Follow me.”

************** ** ** **

Without a word the drone followed behind Mercy, the mainframe filling its mind with directives and commands .Sending it off towards its new life.

************** ** ** **

************** ** ** **

Karen awoke once again, alone in a back alley, like a used toy cast aside. This time was different. Karen had a plan. Without any time to waste she flew back to the place she had fought Wonder Women. The Hollows that met her were put down with ease, the fight a near rerun of what she had done previously. When the three stepped out of the woods Karen did not even give them a chance to speak, instead rushing Starfire and delivering a solid punch to her gut, sending her doubling over in pain. Karen’s only reward a swift blow to the temple from the pommel of Wonder Woman’s sword 

************** ** ** **

Darkness

************** ** ** **

And then Karen was forced to relive her mind being hollowed out a second time.  
For her next attempt she parried Diana’s blow and knocked the sword aside, only to be ensnared by Ravens magic. Darkness. Hollowed.

************** ** ** **

She shoved Wonder Woman into Raven, interrupting the spell, only for Starfire to have recovered and jump on her back, leaving her open to Wonder Woman’s recovery and attack. Darkness. Hollowed. 

************** ** ** **

Karen wasn’t going to give up easily though. She knew if she kept at it she could fight past them and gain her freedom.

************** ** ** **

H007PG stood at attention, her processors comprehending her to be on top of the Wayne Enterprises building, the tips of her toes hanging over the edge. Time passed without notice as the Hollow awaited connection and uplink to its mainframe, and commands on how to proceed. As it waited a strong gust of wind hit its back, the force tipping the Hollow forward, its foot slipping as it began to fall off the edge. 

************** ** ** **

Karen caught herself a strangled cry and gasped, escaping her mouth at the same time, the shock causing her to stumble backwards and fall into her butt, away from the edge.

************** ** ** **

She could remember standing there, unmoving, drowned like all of the times in the labs. But how could that be possible if Zatanna was reverting time?

************** ** ** **

“Zatanna, you witch!” Karen shouted, fear and anger dripping from her words, “I know you can hear me. What is this? A new game?” 

************** ** ** **

“I see you still aren’t enjoying yourself,” the magician's voice remarked from behind Karen.

************** ** ** **

The heroine turned in the blink of an eye, not wanting to get trapped again. Before her was indeed Zatanna, without pants, a naked Jinx on her knees hugging her at her hips. 

************** ** ** **

“And to answer your question, even I have my limits. You going off and getting your mind fucked away over and over is starting to leave an imprint even I can’t undo.”

************** ** ** **

Karen was horrified, “Are you saying after all your fun you can’t even fix me?”

************** ** ** **

“Oh no,” Zatanna whispered, leaving Jinx behind as she approached Karen, her hand finding its way to the heroine’s hip, “Everything has been undone, but as much as I enjoy the show, if you continue to throw yourself at Lex's hollowing machine even I won’t be able to undo it. You’ll have to find another way out.”

************** ** ** **

Before Karen could reply Zatanna whispered a spell under her breath, and she and Jinx vanished, leaving the dejected Karen alone to contemplate her fate. And make a new plan.

************** ** ** **


	5. Police Interference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After yet another battle to repel Barbra and her girls, Power Girl takes refuge in an alley, hoping to rest

Power Girl was in the fight of her life. At least that was what she told herself as she hobbled into one of Gotham’s labyrinths of alleyways. Far too often surrender took its hold and Karen would consider simply giving in to whatever dark fate awaited her in that cycle of torment. Or worse, she would consider giving in to experience the pleasure again. More and more Karen had found herself begging for it to happen, locked up with no escape, eagerly awaiting what was about to come. No doubt to the glee of Zatanna, the witch becoming the center of Karen's thoughts more and more. In her weakest moment she had thought of returning. The night of passion they had shared was a vivid memory even now. 

Turning a corner and escaping view from the street Karen slumped against a worn brick wall. She knew what little downtime she could get was precious, and decided to reflect on her failure. This time (again!) she had picked a fight with Barb and her gaggle of pawns, This time she had managed to down Supergirl after a brief fight. The younger women wielded incredible power but lacked the direction and focus to properly use it. This allowed Karen to outmaneuver and out-skill her counterpart, leading to one clean blow to the head, sending a knocked-out Kara plummeting to the city below. By then, however, Cass and Steph had managed to scale a nearby building and fill the sky with searching beams of red light. The red-sun rays from their lamps were like poison to the Kryptonian.

Even with her speed Karen couldn’t avoid Cass and Steph’s searchlights. The edge of one caught her side, sending burning flashes of pain across the right side of her body. With what remaining speed she could muster Karen descended to the ground, already feeling the effects as her powers began to weaken. She had no chance of hiding her descent from onlookers. In the street below Karen landed amid a crowd that had already gathered around Kara. She fled before anyone could demand answers from her. It all ate valuable time while Cass and Steph honed in. The clumsy, stumbling getaway had taken Karen six streets over. Monolithic apartments framed the streets; the back alleys seeming to be the only escape.

“The fight of your life,” Karen mumbled to herself between gasps. She hoped the words would eventually stick and give her the adrenaline rush she needed.

However it did not come. Instead Karen felt herself grow weaker as the red rays were absorbed into her system. The painful draining sensation as her powers slipped away was a feeling she had grown to despise ever since Barb’s goons had caught her by surprise the first time. It made her feel useless. Idly she wondered if humans felt this weak all the time.

Karen’s knees buckled and she slowly slid down the wall. Her butt came to rest on the cold dirty floor. With no energy left Karen let her limbs simply lay where they had fallen, giving her the look of an abandoned doll. She knew it would only be a matter of time before Barb’s girls found her. All the inspirational muttering in the world couldn’t help her now. Karen’s mind began to wander towards what she would soon experience again, and she cursed herself for how much anticipation that brought her. 

Heavy footfalls broke Karen out of her reverie, the steady sound growing louder amongst the muted silence. Karen wasn’t sure if she had mistaken it for another sound when it was quieter, or if it had simply started loud. Once again she cursed the loss of her powers and how vulnerable it made her.

With an effort Karen looked back toward the entrance of the alley. She expected to see Kara or Cass marching in. Instead, to her confusion, she saw a lone Gotham City Police Drone approaching her. 

The hulking things had caught her eye more than once. They towered over everyone with a physique that would make even an Amazon jealous. The drone could almost be considered naked, except that the skin-tight material it was covered in that tastefully exempted revealing genitals. Even the large police vest it wore looked to be part of its form, like it had been made in a mold. The more alien aspect was the drones face, a bald scalp, and completely featureless save for the outline of lips and a single large red eye.

At the same time Karen found the things unsettling given her recent experiences. And now she found herself in what seemed like a horror movie with the drone marching towards her weak form unaccompanied by an officer. The drone stopped within arm's reach of Karen, looking down at her unmoving form. In the moment Karen felt more helpless and fearful than she could ever recall. There was no pleasure pumping through her mind to dull her thoughts this time.

The drone reached towards her. Karen rolled her head away to try and stay out of its clutches, but to no avail. The drone’s large hand came to rest on her shoulder.

Karen wanted to shout, to tell the thing to go away. But when she opened her mouth all that spilled out was a weak, “Please… No…”

The drone continued to look at Karen, it's unnatural cyclopean eye fixated on her before it spoke. Its voice was a deep female tone, something that would seem more at place on a sex bot from science fiction porn. 

“You appear to be in distress, ma’am. Do you require assistance?”

Karen didn’t know if she should cry out in relief, or laugh at the absurdity of the situation she had crafted for herself. Instead she found a middle ground, letting her eyes close and her body slump back against the way. For perhaps a minute Karen enjoyed peace.

It wasn’t until she felt the drone’s hand tighten its grip on her shoulder that Karen’s mind lurched back into the larger situation she was in. A string of noises fell out of her mouth and disbelief flooded her mind as her eyes snapped open; she sought after a burst of adrenaline coming far too late. The drone’s hand itself had not moved from her shoulder, its gaze remained focused directly on Karen. But its head twitched erratically for a few moments before returning to its original position.

“You are in distress, ma’am. Please try not to struggle" it commanded in the same erotic voice. The voice coming out garbled for the first few syllables.

Karen broke eye contact to look at her shoulder, a chill running down her spine as the area had become noticeably warmer. To her horror she saw the drone’s hand had turned into a blob of a black putty-like substance and had enveloped the surrounding area. Karen’s entire shoulder was already lost within the mass, with more being enveloped by the second. Her clothes were vanishing. The white material turning black and flaking away as soon as the putty came close, dissipating into the air as it fell.

“Please, do not struggle,” the drone repeated, “Resistance to pacification is futile.”

Karen watched with a mix of horror and fascination as the thick black substance quickly flowed down her arm. As it reached her hand Karen clenched it into a fist a few times, and experimentally wiggled her fingers. Soon she found herself watching her fingers vanish too. The tight warmth now enveloped her entire limb, like it had been coated in very warm wax. She could still feel and move her fingers, But without any visual confirmation she couldn’t tell if the sensations were a trick. Mustering what strength she could, Karen curled her hand into a fist and tried to wretch in out of its prison. Despite feeling the muscles in her limb move, nothing seemed to actually happen. Her arm remained immobile within the black substance.

While Karen’s attention had been focused on her arm, the drone had continued its work, spreading more of itself over her body. The blackness had already colored her neck and made its way down her chest. The bloated black coating stopped just at the base of Karen’s neck, giving her the appearance of someone whose head was too small for their body.

Karen's attention quickly shifted as the ooze made it way down her massive bosom, causing a sharp spike of arousal as the warm mass covered her nipples. With her free hand Karen reached over to the drone’s arm, hoping to pull it off her. She was still a hero, and despite everything she needed to fight this thing, no matter her growing desire to give in. However, instead of her hand gripping anything solid it instead slipped into the drone’s arm. It was like Karen had dipped her hand into black honey. Karen looked around frantically for the first time since the drone had begun, looking for help she knew wasn’t there. Instead she was terrified to see that two more drones had appeared at some point, and were now silently standing over her.

By now the blackness had swallowed up Karen’s entire body, the black mass so large it pressed against the drone. The heroine struggled in her confinements. She could feel her body move around, even feel herself stand up. Her fatigue and weakness had gone. Her eyes told a different story, seeing nothing had actually happened. The ordeal made Karen feel out of place in her own body. Finally, the blackness began to make its way up her neck, the warmth telling her how it spread as it quickly reached her chin. Karen leaned her head away, a desperate attempt to slow its spread, but to no effect. Karen opened her mouth to shout, scream, anything. But any words were muffled as the substance spread into her mouth and down her throat. Just like before, Karen could feel her body moving, her vocal cords vibrating as she let out a shout. But no sound was heard. Instead silence still filled the alleyway.

Peace washed over Karen as she felt herself accept what was happening. She gave up the fight. After all, once the pleasure was finished she would simply wake up again. She might as well enjoy whatever was coming.

Looking up at the drones around her Karen began slowly masturbating, adding fuel to the existing fire of arousal. It was becoming crystal clear that there would be no one to witness her fall, much less sexual acts. She was unsure if she was actually doing anything, but the phantom feelings were real enough. A small climax ran through her body as the blackness in the edges of her vision closed in, trapping her from the world.

The drone took a step back from its work to join its counterpart. All three stood stock still, looking at what had minutes before been Power Girl. The now humanoid black blob slowly stood up, carefully gaining its footing on shaky legs. The entirety of its ‘skin' churned and rolled as it began to change form, giving the appearance of something shedding layers. Much of the black substance began running down her form, pooling at her feet. The pool seemed to simply be reabsorbed and vanished back into the soles of her feet. Toned limbs, a large bust and rear hidden beneath false clothing, and a blank face began emerging from beneath the oozing mass. All slick and black. Soon what stood there was a mirror image of the other drones, even down to the finer details of its Amazonian build.

“Pacification complete,” the two drones said out loud. Their new comrade stood as still as they were. “Thank you for your cooperation. Please follow for a new designation.”

“Affirmative, host is secure. This unit is ready for designation,” the faceless drone replied, its voice a perfect mimic of the others.

The three drones stood for a moment in silence, before they began walking in lockstep toward the alley’s exit into the street.

Karen slowly closed and then opened her eyes several times, gauging her situation. As soon as she had been fully consumed she had found herself looking at a screen. A projector light appeared to originate from behind her. However ,no matter which way she looked it remained fixed in the center of her vision, even when she closed her eyes.

With everything she had experienced, it was becoming apparent that the substance she was covered in was infiltrating her senses and systems and lying to her mind. It made her feel that her body was moving, that she was experiencing sensations.

Karen solved the mystery as she focused her attention on the screen in front of her. It displays a simple question.

**Submit?**  
**Yes. No**

Even without her recent experience Karen could already guess the point of this game and its purpose. Curiosity however got the better of her and so she spoke the word no. Whether the word was truly spoken, or a trick of her mind was irrelevant as the effect was immediate as the projection fell away from her vision, leaving her in a black void. At the same time, Karen felt a tiny shock across her body. Nothing painful but the sensation produced created an intense discomfort in the affected area of her skin. Karen could feel her body writhe, a low whine escaping her throat as the maddening discomfort grew. Karen felt a scream build in her throat when suddenly all sensations stopped. The screen reappeared in view, the same question lingering in her sight.

Karen took a moment to collect herself, unable to even process how much time had passed during the event. With little fanfare she instead chose ‘yes’. The projection fell away and for a moment nothing happened.

Like being hit by a lightning bolt, intense pleasure rocked through Karen’s body, the edges of her vision seeming to blur as her body reached climax after climax. The projection shot back on, so close to her face Karen felt like she was experiencing real events. Clips of sexual situations began to appear framed as if she was experiencing them herself. Each clip lasting no more than a flicker, too quick to properly process, thousands of fucks and passionate embraces.

Karen blinked, and it was over as if she had simply imagined it all. The projector once again displays its question. Karen couldn’t be sure what she had experienced, hours of simulated sexual encounters or its equivalent packed into a minute. Karen found trying to recall the scenes. It was like trying to remember a dream, the detail blurring away as soon as she focused on it. She had to know, so with a hesitant pause she once again said ‘yes’, she would submit.

When Karen regained her senses she had no hesitation before saying ‘yes’.

The fourth time she begged for it

After that the projector stopped asking, and gave her what she needed, so that she would happily submit.


	6. Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The endless loops have started to take their toil on Power Girl, her mind becoming use to the droning and brainwashing. One cycle she finds herself given the opportunity to be a hero once again

The moonlight’s pale glow mixed with the dull shine of the streetlamps, dancing together across Power Girl’s face as a fight between shadows and light. The blonde heroine readjusted her shirt, a simple plaid button-down. The shirt along with plain black slacks and workers boots had been ‘borrowed' from a closed clothing store as a disguise. The clothes did not fit well. The shirt was a size too large, and the pants a little too tight, hugging her hips. They did, however, serve as passable cover to let Karen stay under the radar. It had been three days since the last cycle and Karen had lost count of the would-be corrupters she had seen. Every Police Drone or sound overhead caused flashes of enticing memories, tempting her to go out and submit. Worse Karen had caught herself looking at women. Not simple glances but long looks, often casually wondering what they would look like as mindless drones or brainwashed partners. The corruption in her mind had spread to such an extent that those thoughts felt natural until she caught herself.  
In truth, Karen had lost track of how long she had been stuck in Zatanna’s sexual prison. On several occasions Karen had lost herself to a haze of pleasure or booze and allowed herself to be taken over and over. The result was entire days and weeks she could not account for or recall her actions or thoughts. What she could recall however reinforced her belief that she was being corrupted, bit by bit. That eventually she would give in and never come back, a begging toy for Zatanna to use however she wished. The fact that the idea not only didn’t horrify her, but brought forth fantasies only served as confirmation.

The silence of the night, as well as Karen’s train of thought, was broken by a sudden burst of shouting. After a moment to collect herself, Karen walked toward the commotion, throwing any kind of caution to the wind. Karen turned a street corner and found herself faced with the source of the noise. It was a basketball court, with cracked weedy asphalt and net-less backboards filling its space. It was obvious the court hadn’t been used for its intended purpose in some time.

Several thuggish men were attacking an individual who was tied to a lawn chair in a small alcove of the forgotten court. The violence focussed Karen’s attention towards the situation at hand. There were six men, all armed with bats or bits of pipe taking turns hitting the seventh man. He seemed unconscious, a hoodie covering his slumped forward head and face. The armed men were clearly taking some sick pleasure in beating the defenseless man, as they howled and cheered as they took turns taking swings.

Karen had seen enough, and switched into hero mode. She took aim at one of the men, a redhead with a scraggly beard and a thin frame, and began running. The men were too engrossed in their activity to hear her approaching until it was too late. Karen’s fist graced the side of the red-headed man’s head, sending him flying past her view. Without missing a beat, she backhanded another, sending him flying against the wall. The rush of adrenaline pumping in her veins from the fight caused Karen to become distracted. The feeling of a metal object hitting her squarely in the back brought her back to her senses. With super-speed she spun around and snatched the weapon, a bat, from the man's hands. Then a powerful flick of her wrist Karen sent the bat into the ground, embedded halfway into the asphalt near the attacker’s feet. The man’s attention focused on the weapon, his mouth agape in shock. Using the distraction Karen grabbed the man by his shirt and threw him at another of the thugs that had not joined the brawl. The two collapsed in a pile of tangled limbs, unmoving. The two remaining men looked at the carnage and ran away, not a sound between them.

Karen was beaming - she felt powerful, free. She felt like a hero again. As she walked over to the tied-up man, she began stringing together the speech she would give, but the words fell away as she pulled back the hood. There was no man, just a dummy in a wig, dents in its skull from bats. Karen stood still for a moment, looking at the dummy, unsure what to do. 

Scuffling behind her drew her attention and she turned to see the red-haired man back on his feet walking up to her. Karen let out a small chuckle, planning to let the poor brute have a shot at her before another beat down. A mixture of amusement at the man’s boldness and the adrenaline from the crushing victory she had just dished out to his comrades. 

The man however threw no punch and instead hooked a collar around her neck. With her super-speed Karten could have easily deflected the incoming device, but thinking it some kind of taser she allowed him to put it on her. The metal device locking shut with a metallic click. It was then she felt a familiar stirring in the back of her mind, something reaching out and touching her thoughts. The device was no shock collar at all, but something else entirely. The heroine had several seconds to act, to tear off the collar and attack the man, to resist at all. Instead she simply stood there, a voice in the back of her mind excited at what might be happening again. Karen’s vision turned black as the feeling of falling overtook her senses.

* * *

A frown and a creased forehead marked Mclock’s face as he fumbled to light a cigarette. Before him stood a woman, twitching but passive. The collar and newly formed helmet were doing their work. Mclock was no fool, ancient military training had kicked in as soon as he was thrown, and he had known how to soften his landing. As soon as he had regained his senses he had known what the woman was - a wannabe superhero, a regular sight in Gotham. Mclock had seen her kind before, though often less skilled. This woman however was a beast, showing speed and strength anyone would envy. He had laid low as she wreaked havoc on the recruits, the initiation tryout now a bust. As the last two men ran into the night, Mclock took a control collar from his belt and swiftly crept up on the blonde women. She’d turned to look at him, and when she’d hesitated he had clicked the collar around her neck.

But now Mclock was left with a new problem. His boss did not work with collared workers, wanting to stay more than an arms-length from any of March Hare’s operations. On top of that, his boss had a strict policy of not hiring metahumans for enforcement, the fear being that it would incite an arms race amongst the local competition that would spiral out of control. 

But personally, Mclock was too old to give a second though to the whirlwind of trouble standing before him. Maybe 20 years ago he’d have jumped at the change of using a super powered slave to carve out a slice of power for himself. These days however that youthful drive had long since burned away and left a desire for a quiet, stable life. For the moment, Mclock wanted the women out and gone as soon as possible, the night was a wash and he needed to be home soon to catch the game 

Deciding to play it safe for now Mclock spoke to the collared, implanting simple deep commands into her so that wherever she ended up her powers would remain sealed away. Super powers always complicated this he found, and just another collared woman would make getting rid of her easier, as well as quiet. Once the commands were implanted he pulled out a phone, not looking forward to the call he would have to make to his boss.

* * *

Karen couldn’t place when she truly regained consciousness, the blurry memories of darkness, writhing flesh and pleasure seemed to stretch back as far as her mind would allow. Memories bubbled to the surface of her mind, feelings of fear and confusion giving way to excitement and lust. The disappearance of he clothes along with the strong musk of sex filling her senses told her how she had been spending her time. 

While Karen could not find all of the pieces, she knew she had failed to resist whatever brainwashing this was. She had cast aside any attempts to break free from the hold of the pleasure she had grown to crave. Any shame at her failure melted away as a wandering finger began to caress the lips of her pussy. As she started to pleasure herself, she lazily started taking in her environment. Karen saw she was on a large bed, with a single light shining upon it, entangled with what must have been as many as ten other women. The bed itself seemed to be fit for royalty, soft enough to sink into and massive enough to fit all ten women easily. Its red velvet blankets and small white pillows were tangled amongst the writhing bodies. 

Beyond the bed however was nothing, a gaping void of empty blackness, as if the world beyond simply didn’t exist. Or like what was in the bed was all that mattered. The pile of bodies she was entangled in was an orgy. Hands and tongues reaching out for intimate places, not caring who they belonged to. The moans of pleasure, of slapping flesh, and the soft gasps from climaxes being reached were the only sounds in the void.

Karen tried to think of a way to escape her mental prison, or at least began to when one of the women seemed to take notice of her inactivity and looked up at her. Karen tried to take in the women’s features. Her eyes ran over perfect curves, large breasts, and shapely butt. But when she tried to make eye contact with the women the edges of her vision seemed to blur. The women's facial features wouldn’t resolve, as if Karen’s mind wasn’t able to comprehend them. Instead her attention was drawn to the woman's perfect plush lips. Karen could feel her mouth parting, her tongue slipping out as her face drew closer. Dimly she heard the women ask what was wrong, the question managing to stick in her mind, repeating over and over as Karen pulled back from the temptation. 

This is wrong, she said to herself.

Repeating the words over and over gave Karen the strength to climb out of the bed, looking out at the void. The calls and pleas of the women were drowned out by her simple mantra. Taking a step outside the illuminated area and into the darkness Karen was taken aback by a blinding flash of light, her eyes closing involuntarily. After a few moments she opened her eyes again, blinking away sudden fatigue, a yawn escaping from her as if she was awakening from a deep sleep. She slowly awoke from her trance to unfamiliar sights and sounds.

Karen was surprised to find herself in a large banquet hall, filled to the brim with people. As she turned her head to observe her new surroundings the broken parts of her collar fell off her neck quietly into her lap. The hall was nothing spectacular, and in fact reminded her of a bingo hall she has done a PR piece in once. At the front was a simple stage, no curtains, just a glorified wooden platform. A man in a suit was talking into a microphone, but his words melted into dull white noise when Karen tried to listen. The hall proper was filled with round tables, each with a white table cloth over them and metal folding chairs around them. Several of the present people were eating, but most were looking at the man on stage, giving him their undivided attention.

Some of the banqueters wore costumes, such as one man wearing a burlap mask. Those were probably either criminals or low-level supers. Likely some kind of formal gathering regarding business Karen was sat at a table far away from the stage. The only other person at her table was a mousey looking woman wearing thick glasses and a sweater. Karen tried to listen to the conversations from the room to gain an understanding of what was happening, while remaining still to keep any attention away from herself, but found she just could not do it. A dull pain in her head kept her from concentrating, likely an aftereffect of whatever had been done to her.

With few options that wouldn’t bring attention to herself and the aching pain in her head giving her concerns about letting loose with her powers, Karen instead decided to take a few moments and look down at what she was wearing. To her surprise, she was clothed in a beautiful, flowing white gown, the metal chest piece of the dress had a wide V-collar with a gold border, exposing a generous amount of cleavage. Karen could feel the gown caressing her bare thighs and breasts, suggesting she was not wearing any underwear. Curiosity beat out common sense, and Karen risked a look at her shoes, the possibility of a head rush or falling over an ever present worry. She was delighted to see she was wearing a pair of cute heels, pearl white with a rounded front and long heel. A small smile crept across her face; at least she had been dressed up nice.  
Looking up she met eyes with the women at her table. She had a frown on her face looking at Karen, no doubt unhappy about the lack of collar. The women’s eyes looked past Karen and gestured to someone. Not wanting to wait for whatever this lady was planning, Karen leapt out of her chair. 

The movement succeeded in aggravating the pain in her head from a dull pain to something far worse. Any opportunity to fight vanished as her body crashed to the floor, the entire audience looking right at her. Karen could barely speak, only look up at the mousey women, whose face now bore a hungry smile, as she felt the cold metal of another collar click shut around her neck. As the collar sprung to life darkness claimed her mind once more.

The second time Karen found herself in the bed floating in a void, it was much easier to become lost. When thoughts returned to her pleasure-addled mind Karen had no idea how long she had been fucking, and getting fucked in return. It was hard for her to pull herself away a second time. The blurry memories of her arrival seemed tinted with a feeling of happiness. The fingers, kisses, and caresses on her naked body melding into absolute heavenly pleasure. It was like trying to pull herself out of bed for work, when her eyes were still heavy and the bedding was just right. Ever touch, whisper and taste was a temptation to pull her back in, a display of her ever breaking resolve. 

Eventually, Karen was able to step off the bed of delights. For the past dozen orgasms she had told herself it would be the last one, that after it she would finally leave. Fighting against the desires of her body Karen removed herself from the writhing orgy, fingers sliding out of her pussy, and a begging tongue and mouth whining at her absence. Her knees were weak and her steps unsteady after the countless orgasms. Just before Karen made it out of the light, she took one final glance back. The sight of the writhing mass, the sound of the pleasurable moans, made her further regret her decision to leave her slice of heaven. She wanted to stay, to just give in again and wait for Zatanna's reset, but at the same time she wanted to see how far these events would take her.

* * *

Karen awoke to pain, far greater than the dull throb the last time. For the Kryptonian it was an unfamiliar and horrifying experience. Before her vision could even clear Karen dropped to her knees. The hero cradled her head as the pain slowly faded back to a throbbing behind her eyes. Looking up through watery eyes Karen found nothing of comfort. Around her was conflict, a filthy warehouse full of people fighting, either with fists or crude clubs. Some of the men and women fighting wore casual civilian clothing, while others had matching black skin-tight suits. Some of those wearing skin-tight outfits also had their heads obscured by a black helmet and metal collar. The two groups fought each other with ferocity. A quick look at the skin-tight outfit and the broken collar lying next to her told Karen which faction she had been fighting for. No doubt moments ago she had looked identical to the others.

The chaotic brawl around her gave Karen time to look around. The crude laboratory that now lay half-smashed gave her the impression she was in the middle of a drug lab raid, or at the very least a territory dispute between gangs. It was likely she was still in Gotham. 

Karen tried to stand, but as she rose the movement caused the pounding torture in her head to flare-up, resulting in her falling down with a yelp. Her actions did not go unnoticed this time, as a helmetless man who had just finished bringing another man to the ground with a blow to the chest saw her plight. The man trudged over to her, looking more annoyed than anything else despite the violence around him. Several metal collars hung from his belt. Shoving aside a helmeted woman in his way the man crouched down next to Karen, grumbling to himself and paying her no mind. Besides a deep scar running across his lower lip, there was little of note about his appearance.

“Damn cheap collars,” the man muttered, “Always running out of power at the worst times and falling to bits.”

Karen tried to speak, to protest, but no words came out. In a last-ditch effort, she tried to push the man away, only for her flailing to be brushed aside as the man produced a new collar from his belt. Karen stared with wide eyes as the man began to ease the collar around her neck, a rush of adrenaline replacing the previous agony. In that moment Karen could have fought the brainwashing off and escaped. But she did nothing. Her curiosity at how she had reached her current predicament had died out and now she was ready to check out once again. Her final thoughts were of the intense pleasure she would soon get to experience again as she felt the cool metal lock shut around her neck, bringing with it darkness once more.

* * *

The setting was familiar to Karen now, as were the consequences, with the warm bodies bringing back pleasant memories of passion and carnal desire. One final endless moment of passion before she awoke to a rewound night. On the bed, floating in a void of her mind Karen indulged her base desires. She had done her best; she assured herself as she led one of the blurry faced women between her thighs, she deserved to enjoy herself once again. Only once did Karen take her eyes off the women, drifting beyond the illuminated bounds of the bed, but no thoughts of leaving crossed her mind. Her attention was brought back to focus as she was pulled into a passionate kiss. Karen sank into the orgy, her thoughts lost to the world.

In a dimly lit bedroom a nude Zatanna came down from another powerful orgasm, the events of Karen's latest fall on full display on a TV set on the wall. The magician relaxed into her bedsheets, reveling at the sight of Karen once again giving in to the pleasure.

* * *

Deep within the guarded halls of a hideout, March Hare sat at her desk. The tall, thin woman towered over the furniture around her, as she did with any person in her presence. Her trim tan suit without a blemish and her short brown hair perfectly framing her face. The most striking feature was a pair of rabbit ears on top of her head, fully functional, a gift from Hatter. The enhanced hearing she received from both pairs of ears qualified her to be considered a metahuman, though a very weak one. Her face remained motionless as she read the reports in front of her, an unwavering frown shaping her expression. For the moment she was taking infield reports for the week. The effects of Hatters brainwashing on her had been great, wiping away the rookie cop with a grudge and creating a computer acting as a person. As far as the world knew, Officer Helen Turner had met a tragic end in the line of duty when her patrol car rolled off the road into the sea. 

March Hare continued to analyze the data, weighting the influx of information in graphs and charts in her mind, extrapolating their effect on the bigger picture. Every analysis and thought devoted to the three goals that had been branded on her mind by Mad Hatter. Maintain secrecy, expand power and influence, and finally, keep up Hatters indulgence of the wonderland theme in everything . Even with Hatter long gone after a run-in with the Bat-Family, March Hare continued their work, taking over the operation.

Looking at her current situation through the medium of sales reports and recruitment logs, March Hare took a moment to weigh the current efficiencies within her operations. Her ever expanding operations now afforded the possibility of hiring trained mercenaries for added muscle on the streets. However, while it would cause a dramatic jump in profit and power gain the attention it would bring would be unwanted, even disastrous if the Bats caught wind. For now the reliance on common thugs within Gotham City would have to be enough. Signing off on the report she chose to remain with the current plan of working with local gangs at arms length for material acquisition and collar sales. While a lower rate of efficiency it provided more than enough cover, and an endless list of scapegoats.

March Hares breath hitched for a moment, her tall ears standing on end for a moment before relaxing once again. The woman's focus remained on her work as a pretty blonde cracked out from under the desk, her baby blue dress disheveled and her make up a mess. She wore a big grin as she stood up and looked at the seated women.  
“I hope that helped you relax a bit, boss,” the blonde said with a giggle.

“Yes, thank you once again Alice,” March Hare replied, the compliment not fitting the women’s deadpan tone, “I will call upon you when I require you again.

Taking that as a goodbye, Alice skipped out of the room. Releasing sexual buildup was vital to maintaining peak efficiency, and so March Hare enjoyed indulging in pleasures of the flesh in order to keep herself at her best. Once she finished finalizing the report, March Hare stood up, happy to see her Alice had recalled their last talk and had pulled her pants back up. She had made it all the way to her door before it was flung open, the cheap wood nearly taking her face off. In the doorway stood a large man, bald and wearing a bright red full piece suit. A patch over his heart read Deck 1/4 of Hearts, identification for his patrol number, and his call name within it.

March Hare said nothing, her eyes narrowing as she counted the seconds before the man explained the reason for his intrusion. After ten he seemed to understand, tripping over his words as he addressed her.

“I’m very sorry, ma’am, for barging in like this,” the man sputtered, “but the lab guys at reclamation 2 said you needed to go see them right away. That there is an issue with one of the folks that requires your immediate attention.”

March Hare took a moment to process the new information. She had ensured that work at the reclamation stations worked smoothly without her hand. For a call to reach her meant something of the highest importance had happened. Either a catastrophe so great her calculations and projections did not take it into account, or a boon of equal but opposite value. Either way it was going to be something very big.

“Thank you for this information,” March Hare replied, handing him the document she had been holding. “Please take these to Dormouse. I am sure you will find her in Finance with her nose buried in a book.”

The man took the papers with a nod and ran off down the hall. For a moment the word inefficient floated across her mind as she thought of the way the mousy little woman spent her personal time. But March Hare had long ago run the numbers and come to the conclusion that in order to maintain a consistent operation time must be set aside for personal use amongst the staff. It was the only way to maintain a healthy balance and keep people happy, and effective at their job. Satisfied March Hare made her way out of the hideout and towards Reclamation 2.

The factory Reclamation 2 was located in and also housed a production line for collars, both tucked away from sight. The ancient buildings current owner had gotten it cheap at a liquidation sale, and thus did not have need of the entire facility for the production of their cheap kids toys. A few bribes and the building now held vital facilities for March Hare’s operations.

March Hare arrived at the building and the three cards that had escorted her took their leave. The entrance security rushed to open the door upon noticing who was approaching. From there it was a simple walk through abandoned halls to collar production. Hatters’ design for the device had been crude, but easy to mass-produce. The parts came into Gotham via a dozen different delivery trucks to fronts or paid-off businesses. The logistics had been troublesome to map out originally, but now operated like a well-oiled machine. Walking past the assembly line none of the workers or guards looked up at her, keeping their eyes on their work. Aside from mercenary work done by Decks, collars were the biggest source of income. Even broken collars returned by the buyers and gangs for salvage were rewarded, forming further business relationships.

March Hare made her way through the factory and the facilities breakroom, where several Alice were entertaining off-duty workers, panties forgotten on the ground and they rode the workers' dicks. Their blonde hair and baby blue dresses were immaculate. March Hare strolled through the door leading to Reclamation; the facility could easily be mistaken for a mad scientist lab. Machines and computers filled the area, all connected to a large metal chair in the center. It was here that the prosperity of their operations was born.  
The fatal flaw of Hatters collars was that it wore down the subject’s natural resistance over multiple uses, and eventually rendering them so far gone that even without the collar’s control their consciousness simply did not return and they continue to be drones. Their willpower gone, the subject's minds remained buried, seemingly lost forever.. With that quirk the item saw little success when Hatter first tried to sell them. It wasn’t until March Hare stepped in did the true profitability, and usage of the collars take new shape. With the use of the Reclamation device a subject who had burned out would have their mind restored to before they were first collared, often losing no more than two weeks of memories. Gang members were dropped off on the street to find their way back to whatever affiliated gang they had loyalty too.. And any identified as civilians were dropped off at a hospital. The system ensured that there was minimal investigation that could shine a light on operations. Turning in burnt out collared was a strictly enforced rule by March Hare, and one she had used force in the past in order to ensure cooperation. More than once a gang that got the idea to manufacture their own, or horde the broken tech was either wiped out by March Hares men, or tossed to the police as a scapegoat. 

Walking down the metal steps March Hare was greeted by a man in a lab coat, his name tag identifying him as the head scientist.

“Thank you for coming so soon,” the man in the lab coat said, wringing his hands with apparent worry. “We were identifying one of the current batch of burnouts when we ran into   
an issue you need to see.”

March Hare gave the man a curt nod and followed him as he half jogged over to the other side of the room. Twelve men and women in various degrees of undress stood at attention, their eyes glazed and unfocused as they looked at nothing. She was led in front of a cute blonde, completely nude and already March Hare could see the issue.

“We ran the usual identification but she tripped the meta-human fail-safe so we tried to find out what powers she had,” the lab coat was almost shouting in a mixture of excitement and stress. “We discovered someone had commanded them to hide their powers but we were able to cox them out and have a look.”

The man in the lab coat handed her a clipboard detailing the woman's powers: super-speed, flight, super-strength, a massive list.

March Hare didn’t even bother looking at it, simply remarking, “that is because right here in front of us is Power Girl, burnt out and vulnerable.”

The scientist was speechless at the news. There were simply too many heroes to keep track of, but March Hare’s position required knowledge of every heavy hitter. March Hare turned her attention away from the man to the hero before her. Her mind was aflame with plans, possibilities, and calculations. Power Girl was an asset like no other, a blunt hammer that made every problem a simple nail. But with her came dangerous pairs of eyes. She had been collared long enough that the Justice League would have already taken notice and would be looking for her. 

March Hare immediately understood a more covert approach than simply brainwashing the women into a henchman was required. Lex Luther would need to be contacted through a cut-out inquiring about fast cloning. The man was pompous, but the promise of an unlimited supply of Kryptonian genetics would buy even him. Then it was simply a matter of putting the original Power Girl through the Reclamation and she would not even know what had happened. A clean getaway for all. Sending word to make contact with Lex, March Hare took stock of how to spend the next few minutes. Taking the empty eyed Power Girl by the hand the bunny women led the superhero into a side closet. A stress reliever was very much required before she spoke with the man, and March Hare needed a substitute Alice

* * *

March Hare was in her office, looking over the final reports of their dealings with Lex, when a knock on the door caught her attention. The act proved little more than a formality as the door opened seconds later, revealing a woman in a tight red suit, a patch over her heart adorned with a blood-red crown. March Hare found herself almost smiling at the sight. Her perfect clone of Power Girl, save for strawberry hair, working under her as head of all combat personnel. Homegrown obedience thanks to Lex's cloning technology, and several intense brainwashing sessions at the hands of March Hare, utilizing the techniques the Hatter had used to shape her mind so long ago..

The women gave March Hare a salute before stepping into the office.

“I’m here to let you know I will be running drills for all stationed guards throughout the day, to refine their skills and keep them on their toes,” she said in a stern tone. “Is there anything you will require of me?”

“No”, March Hare replied, watching the women turn and leave. “That will be all, Red Queen.”


	7. The Final Cult Convenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what feels like a life time, Power Girl encounters a new face while retreading old ground for cheap thrills and an empty head, a member of the Star Sapphire Cult.

In all of Gotham, there were few clubs more popular than Hero's Gallery. The massive establishment was made up of a large casino, that sported a fighting ring in the middle, restaurant and a hotel that took up the second story. The entire building had been molded after the headquarters of the Justice League, a shiny metal floor and replicas of technological marvels throughout, as well as the walls covered to the brim with synthetic recreations of trophies and items famous for their connection to Earth's mightiest heroes. 

The staff of the Casino and restaurants were a huge draw, somehow managing to be dead ringers for dozens of famous heroes. The staff had a handful of all of them, Wonder Women, Batman, Superman , Hawk Girl, all the greats working as waiters and casino dealers, each staffer dressing up as a different variation of their chosen hero.

Karen was enjoying the atmosphere of the restaurant section, looking around at the families while she ate her smoked caramel cod. The plaid button down and black dress pants she wore were a comfortable fit, and an easy disguise. The place was family friendly except for Sundays when it became adults only, and the staff changed into lewd versions of their hero costumes. Over the white noise of the chatter Karen could hear shouting from the casino. Every night some of the staff would have fun wrestling in the ring in the center, every version having their own back story, their own different universe they came from in order to fight for glory in the ring. The entire spectacle was all good fun, with different ‘characters' playing heroes and evil counterparts, playing out storylines that always end with some fake fighting. The entire place was a great way to spend an afternoon. 

But it also was a cover for something sinister.

As Karen finished her meal, 'Black Canary' hurried over to retrieve her empty plate. Looking over at the bar Karen spotted the bartender, a thin woman with a large dragon tattoo going down her side, her blood red dress showing off her marked shoulder and collarbone. The womens name was Roulette, one of the more money obsessed villains Gothem had to offer, and she was one half of the pair that owned Heros Gallery.

The other half was infinitely more dangerous, an evil alternate reality version of Wonder Women who called herself Super Women. Apparently she had acquired dimensional travel and visited ruined worlds to defeat, and capture different iterations of the heros that took her interest. They were then given a brainwashing treatment to think their old lives were just their characters' fabricated backstory and kept working at the club for safe keeping. There was no grander plan, just Super Womens personal harem treasure chest, kept away from the troubles that plagued her own world. It was a discovery Karen found first hand, the memories of Super Women’s rough hands and commanding voice, coupled with mind blanking pleasure send a shiver of desire up the blonde’s spine.

Staring off lost in memories it took a few moments for Karen to realize Roulette was staring at her, giving her a casual look coupled with a hungry smirk. Karen had told herself she had come to try and stop them this time, but she knew it was a lie and as soon as the two offered her a free drink in the back she would be near giving into what they had planned. Once her heart would have sunk at the thought of how she had been corrupted by pleasure, but she had experienced too much for it not to affect her thoughts and desires. No doubt Zatanna’s grander plan beyond masturbating to her misadventures.

By now Super Women had come from the back rooms, talking to her partner about Karen. Once Karen was settled with them in the back room and drinking, the aphrodisiac lacing the drink would kick in, imparting her attempt to fight back but revealing herself as Power Girl to the two. Both would take great delight in spending the rest of the night processing her to become another waitress. Karen couldn't wait to experience it all again.

Her view of the two was obscured however as a woman rounded the corner into the dining room and headed right towards her. The gaudy, revealing pink outfit and pink ring making it clear she was a pink lantern, one of the star sapphires. That is if what she was wearing could even be called an outfit, the thin cloth and tight spandex ensuring there was nothing of the womens body hidden. Karen would have kept her eyes on the goods if not for the rest of the approaching women's appearance catching her eye. She was obviously an alien, her skin an unnatural shade of orange that clashed with her jet black hair. Karen struggled to pull her mind back from its lust drunk state to recall who she was. Just a month prior the Justice League had a meeting regarding the Star Sapphire’s town on Earth after Hawk Women and her partner seemingly joined of their own will.  
The women sat at her table and extended her hand in welcome, behind her Karen could see Roulette having gone back to work, her plain foiled. Their hands met and the women gave Karen an arrogant smile.

“I had hopes you would know who I was so we could cut to the chase, but it's painfully obvious you have no idea,” the orange skinned women said in a haughty tone,“ I am Blackfire, current ringbearer and head of Earth's Star Sapphire cell, and you are Power Girl, Karen to be exact."

Karen was taken a bit back, arrogance was not an attribute she would have put with a pink lantern, but if there was love and compassion in their heart it likely didn’t matter. Not to mention the knowledge of who she was. Without a word she gave a smile and nod, urging Blackfire to continue.

“Your friend Zatanna, the magician contacted us, near begging for help,” Blackfire explained, seeming to be very happy at having been called for help. “Something about you experiencing a time loop, and how the powers of our rings would stall the effects while she searched for a solution.”

Karen had to suppress a laugh with a tight lipped grin. The story was bullshit, a perverse version of recent events, its retelling showing Zatanna obviously didn't even care enough to make up something new. Whether Blackfire knew the real story was irrelevant, since Zatanna had no doubt pushed something into motion. What it did present however was a new temptation, an unknown in what had become an endless stream of replaying the same situation.

Karen bit her lip, “so I’ll be safe with you, and away from everything?”

Blackfire nodded, her face softening into a warm smile as she clutched Karen’s hands, “You can stay safe with us for as long as you want, I know you will love it.”

Before everything with Zatanna, Karen would have seen this as an opportunity to investigate the Star Sapphire’s operation, the words indoctrination and cult having been used often during the meeting, of which Hawk Girl and Bumblebee had not been made aware of. The groups ads welcoming all who were looking for a place or purpose had attracted a steady flow of meta humans and citizens, most stayed a month or two and left, but some remained to eventually become ring bearers as well, like Hawk Girl and Bumblebee. Both were deemed not compromised by the Justice League because of the consensual nature of the change, treating their status as Pink Lanterns like a religion. Most of the converted left Earth soon after, only returning for visits and personal time. During the meeting Wonder Women and Luthor proposed simply approaching them with the offer of an alliance and treaty. Most members agreed however it was decided that the exact nature of the town needed to be first investigated, and so it was put in low priority for its non hostile nature. Hal of course was against all of it.

That was then however, before Zatanna’s trap, before the dronings and endless corruption ebbing her will and twisting her desires. Now Karen’s thoughts were more on what fun she could expect, since Zatanna would not nudge her towards this without reason. The blond hero stood up with Blackfire and after paying for the food left the club.  
Flying was the easiest way to the town so they slowly made their way out of the city limits with surprisingly not a single incident or interruption. Blackfire said little, obviously more focused on getting to the town as quickly as possible, and Karen was happy to oblige. Once they reached open airspace both took off at great speed. Karen following just behind the ring bearer.

Few things could compare to the freedom of flying, the vast empty skies were a literal playground for her and a much-needed break from the prison the city had become. However this was not a playful trip, and if Karen didn’t go along it was likely Zatanna might just reset time again. As the blonde trailed behind Blackfire she couldn’t help but take in the womens body, imagining them naked and Karen bound, being kissed and caressed as Blackfire used some kind of machine to ebb away her will and turning her into something obedient. The fantasy abruptly stopped when she realized she was starting to dip downward. Sadly there would be no room for distractions.

It was a long, boring flight, with the night stretching on, but eventually Karen followed Blackfire’s descent into a small rural town surrounded by countryside. In truth Karen hadn’t thought about what it would look like, a handwaved thought of a rustic commune at most. However the small town below her was starkly modern against its surroundings. Even so late at night the many lights from street lamps play off the soft glow from the buildings, illuminating its layout as the two drifted over it.

The entire town was shaded pink and violet, the lights and buildings melding into a mesmerising blur of color. A single gravel road led up to it, beating off towards a large commercial building. Smaller cement paths spread like spiderwebs around town, connecting residential apartments to other buildings. The whole town was small, likely holding no more than 300 people. It had been built on a steep hill and looked to be broken into two parts, with the hill housing a walled residential building and what looked like a meeting hall, while the lower section housed more residential buildings and a commercial district. The entire place looked like a peaceful vacation resort.

Karen and Blackfire came to a gentle landing in front of the hall on the raised section of the town, where both Hawk Girl and Bumblebee stood waiting, both wearing their Star Sapphire uniforms. Hawk Girl stood with her arms crossed while her partner rocked on her heels, her arms behind her back, both wearing a warm smile on their face.

“And here I was thinking you two had gotten lost and we'd need to find you,” Hawk Girl said with a small chuckle, “come on inside you two, come get some rest.”  
Blackfire gave the winged women a scowl and walked into the building ahead of them. Karen was happy to oblige, even in a situation like this it was nice to have familiar faces around.

If the outside colors of the town were a blending sea then the inside was a flood. The gaudy colors an assault on the eyes,streaks and spots of pink and violet crossing over each other in a mess of paint and decorations. Kara had no doubt as she took in the hall that it would have looked amazing if they had used more than 2 color shades. But it was likely their hands were tied on the matter, the Star Sapphires having strict motifs. The interior itself looked to be some kind of office, the narrow hallways dotted with conference rooms on either side.

“This is where we hold all of the classes and meetings for serious members,” Hawk Girl explained. “There is another building below in the lower district but it’s not nearly as serious, lots of folks just want to try the teachings and classes out when they come here, see what it’s about.”

Karen nodded, so far it was all in line with the operations she had been told about. A slow, passive indoctrination for those acceptable. Nothing forceful or unpleasant in order to fall under the radar. Before she could dwell on it more Blackfire returned, carrying a bundle of clothing.

“While you stay here it's best you dress the part, keep things quiet, the three of us are the administration so come to us about any issue. There are plenty of meta humans here, but for safety don’t use your powers outside of training or the gym,” she proclaimed, “until Zatanna contacts us about a solution you can stay in the upper section, take part in classes and just act the part, and I suppose if that magician is wrong you will just wake up yesterday and none of us will remember this.”

Karen looked at her care package. To call the dress she was handing clothing was a joke, the material was almost completely see through, the only other item was one of their necklaces, the pink stone star almost seeming to glow. Karen would have once been put off, but this was far from the strangest thing she had experienced, and it was all she had to do to get some fun so be it. Zatanna would probably just reset the tone soon anyhow.

Without a word the blonde disrobed, and put on the cult attire, the necklace giving her a strange feeling of warmth as she put it on.

“I was going to offer you a change room,” Hawk Girl remarked, all three obviously looking over her nude body, “but it’s good to know you have no issues with nudity, wouldn't want you uncomfortable.”

Karen gave them a smile as she did a spin, showing herself off before looking at the three administrators and asked, “So where will I be staying?”

“I'll be more than happy to show you!” Bumblebee spoke up, the dark skinned women finally speaking up.

“Actually,” Hawk Girl contented with a hand on Bumblebee’s shoulder, “I think it would be best for Blackfire to show her, you and I still need to have that meeting.  
Bumblebee looked at Hawk Girl with a grin, and Blackfire shook her head with a small grin, fine but you owe me one, let’s go Karen.”

Karen followed Blackfire out of the building, the cool air running along her naked form. Looking back she saw a brief glance of Hawk Girl and Bumblebee embracing in a tight hug, eyes closed with content. Kara diligently followed Blackfire once again, the Star Sapphire leading her to the residential building next door. It too shared the same decorations in its interior. The building consisted of a single long hallway and a stairwell to the next floor, over ] a dozen doors lined each side, a bright meridian color on each of the light brown doors. At the far end a sign pointed towards the bathrooms. Blackfire led her to the room numbered 16 and opened the unlocked door. Without another word she gave Karen a hug and left, leaving the blonde alone.

The room was small and cramped, almost like a dorm room, a desk and large bed took up most of the room, with a small closet tucked in the corner. The walls were a solid deep purple, only broken up by a single window. In the silence Karan could hear the rustling and mumbles of the people in the other rooms, a faint rhythmic bang coming from so where above her. As Karen lied down to finally get some rest she realized with slight disinterest she had not taken her clothes with her, the cult garb her only available clothes. 

Soon however her thoughts drifted away as sleep took her. 

Karen awoke thrashing, purely muscle memory, her heart beat wild as she tried to steady her descent before even fully opening her eyes. What she achieved however was falling off her bed into the hard carpeted floor. The impact shook her fully awake, the near nude hero laying on the floor for a few moments, comprehending her new situation. The rays of the sun pouring on through the window drew her attention, pulling her to her feet to the window. She looked out at the brightly lit town for some time, taking it all in. It had been some time since she had truly seen the sun. Even if this was just a new game of Zatanna's, the warm kiss of the sun was a welcome respite.

A growl from her stomach jumpstarted Karen's desire to start the day. A quick look at the closet revealed only several more of the same near transparent dress, so Karen decided to simply head out. In the hall she ran into several of the other cult members, the women sharing hugs and kisses as they greeted each other. Karen was happy to oblige, enjoying the closeness the members seemed to share. One hug from a freckle faced redhead with wandering hands set Karen’s fantasies alight once again. The now ingrained brainwashing and conditioning ringing forth sexual thoughts of submission and passionate, mindless sex. The continued growl from her stomach however realigned her priorities again. Leaving the building she walked around a bit, looking for some food. Asking for directions would out her as being too new so Karen followed a large group down the path to the bottom of the hill, all of them laughing and talking in good spirits. In the sunlight the pink and violet towns layout was more clear, the section on the hill almost like a gated community overlooking the community. The path downward splitting off towards more residential and office buildings, that looked like a long row of painted buildings. In truth the more Karen looked at the color choices the more she didn’t mind them

Following the group away from the residential buildings Karen saw that the ones lined along the path were food shops, shops selling knick-knacks, a bookstore, a gym, even a pleasure shop. All had brightly decorated fronts full of advertisements, declaring everything free. She recalled from the meeting that the Star Sapphires financed the entire place legally. The funds coming from selling off gold and other rare minerals in bulk, shipped in from space. In turn the town was always supplied and stocked with all of the needed amenities a town required. Finally after walking past several of the shops the group all turned into what looked like a fast food place. The place lacked a name and simply had a bright pink apple on its window. Inside Karen saw that it was much more lavish than a simple fast food joint.

The interior was an opulently decorated lounge, tables and couches providing ample places to relax and eat. The vaulted ceiling was held up by marble columns, each wrapped up like presents with ribbons and the floor a smooth grey marble with flecks of pink and purple color in it. On the right side of the room sat a dozen large refrigerators, coupled with several granite topped counters that women were preparing their meals on. The few graces inside the refrigerators Karen got as they were opened showed them overflowing with a wide variety of food. On the other side of the room was a cooking station, with a woman at the counter taking orders. All of them were ring bearing Star Sapphires, and so with their powers were crafting beautiful dishes in mere minutes, the work of 20 condensed to 3.

Karen made her way over to the refrigerators, taking in the sights of so many women, many so close to nude. Many of them, like the group she followed, wore the same cult garb as her, almost completely translucent, but others wore more conservative clothing, their garb pure white and covering their bodies. It was likely these women were the first level initiates. All of them however wore the same star gem necklace, many of which glowed with a pale light.

Greeting others with a warm smile as she passed by, Karen made her way over to the refrigerators. Having not eaten anything since dinner the night before she was starving. For a superheroine such as herself, Karen's dietary needs greatly outweighed most ordinary humans, so with an empty stomach, she wound up with a monster of a plate. Even with a large order the Star Sapphires chiefs easily knocked it out in a couple minutes. Soon she held in her hands her meal to sate her growling stomach, a BLT sandwich as thick as her fist, the bread straining to contain its contents. The blond hero hurried over to an unoccupied seat and took a big bite out of the monster sandwich. It was perfection, the taste better than any attempt at a sandwich she had done prior. Karen couldn’t help herself and devoured the meal, not caring who saw her nearly ingulf half the sandwich. Once she polished off the last bit she took a second to savor the moment. Regardless of the details of her arrival and predicament, being in that room, surrounded by so many warm and friendly faces with good food felt pleasant, something she wanted to experience again. A glow caught her attention downward and she saw her own necklace glowing, perhaps in reaction to her positive thoughts. The sign caused a smile to creep into her face, it all just filled her with a feeling of content. Was this the brainwashing she had been expecting? If so it was far more pleasant then she could have imagined.

The moment of serenity was broken when Karen felt a hand trace along her back and wrap around her right shoulder. Smothering her yelp of surprise she looked up to see Blackfire looking down at her, her face a mix of bemusement and annoyance.

“Well I had planned out a full tour of the town to show you everything we have made here, '' Blackfire said, Karen almost hearing a hint of pride in her voice, “but I see you already explored for yourself, so I suppose we can scrap that idea.”

Having spoken her mind, Karen watched as once again Blackfire’s features softened into a warm smile. Briefly Karen wondered if it was the women's original nature pressing through the rings emotional power, or if it was simply amplifying that aspect of her, creating an unusual emotional mix. Regardless Karen rose from her seat, and Blackfire wrapped her arms around the blond in a quick but tight hug.

“I am however glad to see you were able to find your way around so well, I want to make sure that you enjoy your stay here with us.”

Karen returned the hug, after all why not enjoy the love being showered on her. Their bodies pressed together in that brief moment reminded Karen that this was the longest she had gone without getting off in some way in a while, the previous night not ending in orgasmic obedience. Thoughts of Blackfire pulling her into a kiss, leading her away to a secret room to lavish her in pleasure as her mind fogged over began to overwrite all other thoughts. Blackfire however took Karen’s hand in hers, fingers interlocking, and began to lead her out of the restaurant.

“I’m hosting one of my classes soon, and I would love it if you would attend, get an idea of what we are about,” she said as they made their way through the crowd.

Karen simply nodded, she had nothing else to do and was curious at exactly what the contents of the class would be. The two made their way back up the hill, stopping to greet, hug, and talk to anyone they came across. Checking to make sure everyone's doing fine, one of the roles of being an adminis many jobs. As the two made small talk Blackfire led Karen towards the hall she arrived at last night. Stepping inside Karen found it now reminded her more of a community college, the rooms filled with women working, studying or giving lectures or talking to groups in the rooms. Blackfire beckoned her down one of the halls, but Karen stopped at the window of one room, the scene inside taking her attention. A star Sapphire was giving a lecture to a group, all the while a cult member sat on her knees eating her out, her arms wrapping around the womens waist as her body twitched with arousal, her star gem necklace glowing brightly. Blackfire stood by and watched as well for a few moments before looking at Karen.

“Which one do you see yourself as?” she asked, almost as a joke.

“On my knees…” Karen replied immediately, giving a lustful, longing sigh.

After a few seconds she realized what she had said and blushed, and Blackfire chuckled, taking her hand again and leading her away. Karen didn’t notice her own necklace glowing once again.

Karen followed behind Blackfire, her rising arousal causing her to enjoy the view of the alien women’s ass in front of her. Taking a sharp turn the two entered one of the medium sized Congress rooms. The area had been done up to almost look like a classroom. A dark wooden teaching desk with whiteboard on one side, as well as several sofas and desks positioned in front of it. The full pink walls of the room were dotted with inspirational posters, one showing 5 cartoon Star Sapphires standing in a row, the middle one exclaiming that together they were stronger, and that love conquers all. Another had two Star Sapphires blowing kisses at each other, the text simply stating ‘Give love, Receive Love’. The largest of the posters hung right behind the teaching desk, depicting female Green and Yellow Lanterns from either side of the frame approaching Star Sapphires in the middle, the Lantern outfits in the process of changing into familiar violet ones the closer they got, the Star Sapphires themselves all embracing and becoming the others to join them. In large words above the scene it said Through Love and Passion, Peace.

Blackfire sat at the desk at the front, watching with a grin at Karen’s interest in the posters. After a few minutes other women begin to filter into the room, all dressing the same save two exceptions. Karen’s attention was drawn to them immediately, since they simply wore nothing save their necklaces. A short brunette with a wide hipped pear figure, her face round and bearing a thick pair of glasses. The other a tall sandy blonde with a crew cut, dense amounts of tattoos covering both of her arms up and onto her back. The women had the body of a weightlifter, with thick, powerful tanned limbs as well as a chest and belly that looked as thick and tough as a brick wall. By now the women had all entered and were mingling while finding seats, so Karen quickly slipped into the group and sat on one of the couches, relaxing into the soft material. As the women all found a seat Karen felt a small thrill in her heart as the nude women with glasses and the other with tattoos sat down on either side of her.

“I’m Moxie,” The tattooed woman said in a gruff voice, leaning close to Kara’s face, “ and that’s Beth there, I haven’t seen you in this class before, did you just move up?”

“Yep,” Karen lied, deciding to play along with the assumption, “This is my first class up here,”

Moxie gave her a smile, and Karen felt Beth wrap her arms around her side, cuddling her. It felt nice to open up as her and Moxie continued to talk in low voices. Their discussion was hidden as Blackfire had started to talk to the group. Karen tried to pay attention, the topic being a story of a woman's trials and eventually becoming a Star Sapphire, but Moxie's wandering hands and seductive words continued to hold her attention, causing her to respond in kind.

Karen lost track of time, and Blackfire announcing she would see them all later caught her by surprise. Moxie gave a low chuckle and stood up, holding onto Karen's hand and beckoning her. Beth let go of Karen and hopped off the couch, giving Moxie a wide grin as she joined the rest of the group leaving.

“Wanna go to my room for a while and hang out?” Moxie asked, putting an emphasis on hang out.

Karen simply nodded, shooting a glance at Blackfire, who looked up from her desk to give her a single nod. The two women quickly left, Karen closely following Moxie as they jogged towards her living quarters. It was obvious they were going to fuck, and Karen desperately wanted it, her libido demanding release. Now it wasn’t just fantasies getting her going but the sight of Moxie naked in front of her alone. The two got into her room and Moxie slammed the door closed, panting and flushing with arousal as well. Both of their necklaces glowed bright as Karen dropped to her knees without a word and buried her face between Moxie’s thighs, her tongue snaking into the tattooed woman's already wet and eager vagina. Karen felt the women’s hand on her head, pushing her deeper as her own fingers desperately tried to bring out her own orgasm

“Give love, receive love,” Moxie muttered between gasps and moans of pleasure, “give pleasure, receive pleasure.”

The tattooed women continued repeating the phrase, like a mantra as her hips began to buck from the attention of Karen’s tongue. The words filling the room, repeating over and over in Karen’s head until her thoughts begin to follow along. Looking forward at the woman's muff the fight of a pink and violet tattoo of a gemstone filled her vision, she was starting to like the color combination. In the back of her mind she held the small wonder of when the shoe would drop, and whatever Zatanna had planned would happen, how she would meet a sudden sexual doom and when within this cult. Until then however, even if it was tomorrow, she would enjoy herself, there was no escape or way out after all.  
In the following days Karen quickly found herself falling into routines, enjoying the company she was in and indulging whenever she could. As she slowly lost track of time the nagging wonder about Zatanna faded away, her thoughts slowly turning to her time in the cult entirely, the world outside it losing importance to her. When she actually listened to the classes she was hooked, it was so easy to accept the ideologies and wants of the Star Sapphires. They were right and for Karen it felt too good to come to that realization, like she was rediscovering herself in a new light, she had always been fighting for love, she just didn’t realize until now. Along the way she indulged in sex and pleasure countless times, giving and taking, roleplaying many of her experiences of being dronned and brainwashed with anyone who wanted to be a part of it. The entire journey was helped by the guiding hands of Blackfire, Hawk Girl and Bumblebee, who showered her with love and support the entire way. The days blended together into a continuous event, until finally Karen felt she needed to take the final step.

It was at the end of a joint class Karen and Blackfire now shared, expending the virtues of spreading love throughout the cosmos to a group of nude women whispering mantras and holding their glowing necklaces tight that Karen built up the confidence to ask. She held onto her gemstone for comfort, having long since stopped wearing clothing of any kind.

She turned to her superior as the women filtered out of the room and simply said, “I think I’m ready for the final step, Blackfire, I want to join you as a true Star Sapphire.”

Blackfire looked at her for a moment, obviously reading her face before giving a wide grinned nod. The two left and quickly called Hawk Girl and Bumblebee to join them. Karen had already seen the final transformation twice already and needed no instruction on what was required. Several floors below the Hall the four met up, the single hallways had an alien appearance, great seams of pink crystal running through deep purple stone. The walls lined with thick, pink crystal cocoons, many closed, with women inside. All wore a smile on their relaxed faces as they slowly transformed into true Star Sapphires. With her three friends behind her Karen stepped into an empty one and turned to face them.

“Karen Star,” Blackfire asked, as her partners flanked her, “are you ready to begin the final step? To renounce and forget all you were to become one with love and passion?”

“I am, Love will conquer all with violet light" Karen replied with a whisper as she shook with excitement.

Blackfire nodded, and unleashed the power of her ring on the crystal, causing it to frown and spread, encasing Karen in. The bright light of her necklace was dwarfed by the glow around her, the entire cocoon pulsing with life. Quiety Karen mumbled her favorite mantra as she masturbated, this sensation having been the center of her fantasies for several nights, she knew what was about to happen and could not wait.

**Karen Starr of Earth, you have Love in your heart.**

The female voice dominated her mind, every word blocking out her thoughts, the familiar feeling of herself being pushed down by something greater caused her to mastubrate faster.

**You will become one with Love, and accept your ring of power**

Karen could feel her crystal becoming warm, its glow becoming brighter as it changed along with her, soon it would become her ring.

**Error, prior mental manipulation detected, removing….removing….**

It was like the entire world was changing before her eyes, Karen’s thoughts on her situation darkening by the second. Sexual and happy bliss shifted to indifference, which slowly became a dawning horror. Outside her super hearing could hear the women, talk of her indoctrination going too quickly, her nonexistent resistance to brainwashing. Karen felt a rage bubbling inside her, all of this had been Zatanna's game. There was no self discovery, she had been brainwashed again, worse yet she had loved it. How had she fallen so far as to want it to happen to her, had she really become like that damned magician?

Karen snatched the crystal off her neck, causing the voice in her head to start shouting warnings. Already it was much quieter, manageable. In her clenched fist the crystal was no match, and was crushed into powder. Karen wanted to leave, to flee the cult town and collect herself, hopefully she would get to Gotham fast enough and to Zatanna, to stop this madness. It had been too long since she had felt this burning desire to resist and fight. With a powerful swipe of her hand the thick crystal cocoon crumpled and shattered like thin ice. Karen didn’t know what she looked like, stomping out of her cage scowling but it must have been terrifying as the three Star Sapphires raised their hands in submission and began backing away. Karen soared them a single glance before launching herself into the ceiling, the bedrock and concrete like tissue paper against her force.

“Well, shit" Blackfire cursed as she looked through the hole, watching Power Girl vanish from view,“I really, really hope Zatanna wasn’t lying to me about that time stuff because we are in trouble now.”

“I knew she wasn't ready, it was too soon,” Hawk Girl said, holding Bumblebee tight

Blackfire bit her lip, frustrated and without an answer. There was no fighting Karen, perhaps all really was ruined.

Karen was at Gotham’s outskirts in minutes, the risk of planes the only reason she didn’t get there in seconds. Ignoring her current naked body she shot forward like a missile towards Zatanna's club, aiming for the top. The sun reflecting off the building was blinding however, filling her vision as everything went white and forcing her to stop.

  


Karen felt solid ground meet her feet as her vision cleared again, the bright rays of the sun replaced by light bulbs and moonlight from the window. A quick look around and Karen knew exactly where she was, she had been there many times before. The staff cafeteria of Zatanna's club. The blonde hero forced her rage down for the moment, her deep breaths of anger slowing. The room was almost the same as she remembered from her previous visits, a poorly lit, large break room one might find in an office. All of the tables and chairs had been rushed into a corner however, with the dozen of Zatanna’s masked assistants sitting on the tables eating sandwiches, seemingly oblivious to her presence.

  


The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled Karen’s attention to the doorway where Zatanna, in full costume, casually stepped into the room, looking the naked hero over. In that instant of recognition all efforts to suppress her rage vanished and Karen was already upon the magician. No thought, only intent. Her right fist arced towards the womens chest, uncontrollable power behind it. The blow however simply passed through Zatanna, her form shimmering slightly at the disturbance. The miss caused Karen to stumble and fall into the floor, even with the loss of momentum and force deep cracks in the polished wood planks appeared as the impact splintered them.

“It's good to know where your head is at now I suppose,” Zatanna remarked as she walked past Karen and over to the pile of desks and chairs.

“You have a lot to answer for!” Karen shouted as she got back up, only to see Zatanna take a chair to sit in it, her helpers continuing to eat around her.

“I’m sure you have a laundry list of people that have to answer for their actions, I may have pushed them but their activities were their own free will,” Zatanna replied with a slight  
grin as she eased into her chair, “though by the end you seemed to love it, lost to how long it had been, desperate and horny for any brainwashing, droning or mind wiping pleasure you could get your hands on, reminds me of myself.”

“What happened to you Zatanna?” Karen asked in a whisper, keeping her distance.

Zatanna stood up at the question, her face was the same Karen had seen on stage, a happy look of focus during a performance.

“I'm glad you finally asked, you see Karen, it all started when I paid dear Barb a visit during a check up on my club,” Zatanna said, her voice carrying through the room as if she was before an audience, her movements exaggerated for a performance, “I wanted to congratulate her on her newly minted team when I stumbled across her droning activities and foolishly looked into the nanites she used, becoming infected.”

“I stayed there for hours,” Zatanna continued, “the machines doing a part job of Barb's droning, adjusting my morality, preferences and mind to accept droning and all that good stuff. Barb tried her best to erase my memories but the conditioning remained, festering, until I thought to investigate it myself and learned the truth.”

Karen shook her head at the story, “So what was all of this, all of the things you watched me experience, one long masturbation session?”

Zatanna shrugged as she sat back down, “pretty much yes, I had hoped to go a bit longer but I didn’t think those crystal cult girls' process would erase all of your built up brainwashing.”

“Is that what happened to me there?” Karen asked carefully, her rage had fully dissipated by this point and she was anticipating Zatanna attacking her, or looping back time,  
“everything you'd done to me was removed and it fixed my mind?”

Zatanna nodded, “It was fun to watch the cultists' confusion of trying to indoctrinate you, you were so far gone you accepted it all without a shred of pushback. But then that damn cocoon had to process you with just their work alone and wiped all of that built up brainwashing away, such a waste.”

“Which is why,” Zatanna said as she began to mutter under her breath and reach out to Karen, “I want to offer that side of you one last show, one more mind blanking orgasm.”

Karen felt a tugging in her chest at the women's words, watching in horror as a copy of her simply stepped forward out of her, as if she was split into two frames of a video. The copy of her looked back, the woman was a nude mirror image safe for her face. The copy's mouth was open a bit, her tongue lolling out slightly, her eyes wide with a hunger Karen recognized all too well. The copy turned back to face Zatanna and obediently walked towards the magician, getting on her knees and looking up at her.

“What is that thing?” Karen shouted in confusion, was this another of Zatanna’s games?

“This,” Zatanna replied, giving the clone a pet, “is the culmination of your experiences, a you with all of those desires and memories without the lingering resistance, it seemed wrong to let all of that go to waste.”

Karen watched in silent horror as Zatanna produced a mask from behind her, identical to those her assistants wore and handed it to the copy Karen. Without hesitation she placed it on her face, a band extending from the mask wrapping around her head, securing it in place. The copy's body went tense in what was orgasmic pleasure, her hips grinding on the floor as her knees gave out and she fell to sit. Karen watched in intrigued horror, as Zatanna caressed herself while cloth and plastic extended out of thin air and began to hover over the copy's body. Within moments she slumped forward, covered in a new outfit. Standing up Karen could see it was identical to the other assistants, right down to the heels. Between that and the mask Karen’s copy looked identical to all of the other faceless women around them.

With a skip in her step the copy left the room, Karen’s gaze lingering on the other masked women, how many of them were copies of people she knew?. Zatanna however didn’t give her a chance to ponder as the magician rose from her makeshift throne.

“Well Karen my dear it’s been a blast, but I’m about spent, it was lots of fun but with all those time resets I had to sit through Flash attempt at making jokes, and having got my fill, I think it's time to part ways,” Zatanna announced as she stood before Karen, hands on her hips, “I’ll make sure to take care of your cute, corrupted self, not that you will remember any of this, see you later!”

Karen tried to scream, to shout or fight, but the white light that engulfed the room was absolute, consuming her words and her body, and within moments Karen felt her consciousness dull as she lost herself in the void of white noise.

* * *

Karen was not one to fly angry, but there were exceptions like today. Lazily flying home under the bright sun Power Girl shook her head at the wasted day. She had received an anonymous call asking for help in Gotham which had included information about herself that garnered investigation. What it turned out to be however was that Zatanna the magician had run into trouble with a villain and lost her phone, having to contact Katen through magical means, hence the strange anonymous source. However by the time Karen arrived The Flash had already swooped in and saved the day, leading to heaps of apologies from Zatanna.

As a sorry, and something at least for her troubles Karen got a free ticket to a show at the magicians club. Looking at the pamphlet as she flew Karen had to admit it looked like a good time, Zatanna flanked by her pink haired assistant, and a tall blond one wearing the same mask all of the club's employees wore. Karen resolved to check the club out sometime, have some fun with Zatanna and perhaps, discover something new she enjoys.


End file.
